


Well, Shit

by Clear_Water



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blood Kink, Cannibalism, Collars, Dark Will Graham, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Falling Into Hannibal Universe, Gags, Gun Kink, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Pet, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Predator/Prey, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rude people will DIE, Serial Killer Will Graham, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter, Wendigo Will Graham, Will Graham is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clear_Water/pseuds/Clear_Water
Summary: Intelligent and sarcastic, Skylar Sanders goes with his "close acquaintance", Britney to Baltimore, Maryland and by accident, he crosses into the world of Hannibal (TV) series. Unaware and unprepared, he encounters the infamous Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, all the while knowing exactly who they are. How will he go undetected when fate and his mouth keep causing him problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a long Fanfiction! Come along for the ride!
> 
> Thank you, WellExcuseMePrincess, for dealing with me and being my Beta for editing!!!

 

Driving for nine hours was not Skylar’s idea of fun, but it would be worth it in the end. His “friend” Britney had invited him to a road trip across America. He had easily agreed to the trip because it gave the opportunity to look for a house for the next month and a half all the while pretending to go along with Britney’s idea of driving across America since Britney had never really ventured out of Maine. Well, Skylar had, but no one needed to know that. They’d decided to start their trip by going to a cabin owned by one of Britney’s friends that she made in AmeriCorps, located at the edge of Baltimore in Maryland. They would be there for a week or so, depending on what they wanted to do.

He had been driving for about 9 hours and had just crossed into Maryland. Skylar had been wondering why Britney’s rich friend had decided to volunteer for the AmeriCorps and made the mistake of mentioning it to Britney. For the next two hours, he got an earful about how some people enjoyed helping others without gaining anything in return. Skylar always spaced out when she went on these triads. It was not that he didn’t agree with her, it was just that after five minutes she starts to repeat herself, and he could only take so much.

They’d just passed a sign telling them that they would be arriving in Baltimore in ten minutes and Skylar started to get excited. He was a huge fan of the TV show Hannibal and had watched each season at least 8 times. It was unnecessary since he had a photographic but the series was too good to just watch it once. The show had ended with a cliff-hanger, but Skylar didn't mind because it meant that there was a chance that Hannibal and Will survived the fall. It was as heartbreaking as it was breathtaking the relationship Hannibal and Will had. Skylar knew it was not a healthy one, by any means, but how could one expect it from a cannibal and a man on the verge of becoming what he hunted. At least they came to an understanding before they fell off the cliff together.

Skylar sighed. If he had the power to change some things in the show he would do it in a heartbeat, no matter what it may cost him. He knew his ideal ending for the two would cause more deaths but who cared about rude people anyway? He certainly did not. Plus, what Hannibal and Will had was real love. They didn't have to speak a word; their actions were enough to show their love for each other no matter how cruel and bloody it was. Skylar could see what the director was trying to achieve and applauded him for how beautifully he’d done it.

 Skylar finally saw the large green sign reading ‘Welcome to Baltimore’ and couldn’t stop the small grin that managed to break his usually passive expression. He reached over and gently shook Britney who had fallen asleep an hour into the trip. Skylar had seen it as a blessing, preferring silence while he drove but being almost there he woke her anyway. Once awake, Britney would take it upon herself to fill the silence with mind-numbing chatter. As he reached to wake her, a sensation that was like he had just been doused with ice water. He gasped and his body shook as the sensation passed through him. He didn't realize he had stopped breathing until the sensation had passed and he was left gasping. His hands tightened on the wheel as he started to get his breathing under control. “ _What had just happened?”_ he thought as he looked around, inspecting the roof of the car than looking up at the darkening sky with unease. It was the middle of summer and there was no sign of an approaching storm.

“What’s wrong?” a groggy voice asked.

Skylar blinked and glanced at Britney before his eyes returned to the road. He felt the corner of his mouth twitch at seeing the blonde rat’s nest that used to be Britney’s hair.

“Nothing, I just felt a small chill is all. Did you sleep well?”

Britney hummed, blinking a couple of times before looking out the window, “Where are we?”

“We are four minutes and thirty-three seconds away from the cabin.” It took a full second for the information seemed to register in Britney’s dazed blue eyes.

“WHAT!?!” She screeched, eyes now clear from sleep. Skylar winced at the deafening sound after hours of complete silence.

“We are four minutes and twenty-four seconds away from our destinat-” Skylar tried replying before being rudely interrupted.

“I heard you the first time,” Skylar’s eye twitched, “but that means I have been asleep for a whole day!” Britney said incredulously.

“Nine hours, seven minutes, and forty-three seconds. Not a whole day but it’s not surprising. You were a cat in a past life.” Skylar said in a humorous tone, but partly believing the statement. No human should sleep for sixteen hours, her average, as it wasn’t healthy. Then again he only slept for four hours a day, and that wasn’t considered healthy either. Guess they complement each other in that respect.

“Ha ha ha.” Britney said sarcastically as she tried and failed to comb through her long hair, “You should have woken me up. The drive must have been dreadfully boring,” _peaceful_ , Skylar mentally corrected, “without anyone to talk to. The radio is broken too. What did you do to keep yourself entertained?”

Skylar mentally sighed, he knew Britney didn't really care, she was just trying to fill the silence. He thankfully realized that he didn't have to answer the question since they were now pulling up the gravel road that would lead them to the cottage.

“We have arrived,” Skylar announced.

Britney sat up straighter in her seat and pressed her face against the window. Skylar rolled his eyes before rolling down the window, he received no thanks.

_“Rude”,_ Skylar thought feeling a small twitch at the corner of his mouth wondering if Hannibal would have agreed with his opinion.

Skylar shook the thought out of his head then turned to Britney and watched in mild amusement as she stuck her head out the window like a dog. She drew her head in a moment later.

“It’s amazing you know. I saw you _glance_ at the directions and bam! You know how to get here without a GPS!” Her voice held awe in it but Skylar could also hear the bitterness she was trying to hide.

“Yeah,” Skylar didn't want to point out _again_ that it was because he had a photographic memory. Skylar parked his Jeep and quickly scrambled out. He was already questioning if he should have gone on this trip with her but he had little choice in the matter. He made his way to the back of the silver Jeep to grab their trunks. _Yes, trunks_. Britney wanted to be old-fashioned. How she planned to be old-fashioned beyond having the trunks was a mystery to him. So, to avoid an argument, he humored her and bought himself a beautiful African black wood trunk with a silver frame. It also had silver hinges and black leather straps with silver buckles that were not for mere decoration like Britney’s was.  He had expensive taste. _Sue him._ When Britney saw his trunk for the first time he thought she might explode from all of the jealousy emanating off of Britney. Truth be told he partially got the trunk as payback for having to hear her endless bragging about how her father got her a beautiful trunk three days before the trip and demanding that he get a trunk too.

His trunk should’ve weighed a bit more than hers since her trunk was made of thin brown spray painted wood with fake gold metal frame. So, he was shocked when he grabbed hers only to not move it an inch. “ _What the fuck did she put in here? Bricks?!?”_ Her trunk was 10.4 pounds heavier!

When he got both trunks out of the Jeep he took a good look at the cabin. Well, for one thing, it was not small by any means. It was about three times larger than the apartment he lived in with his father, even with the cabin only having one story. The cabin itself could hardly be called a cabin. It was an artistic take on a modern home and a log cabin. The only log cabin aspect, from where he stood, was the four large logs stacked around the base of the house, the rest was overrun with modern design. It was painted a pleasant dark green that paired nicely with the dark brown logs it sat on. The roof was flat and reached out to cover the front porch. There were few windows, but they were large enough that they looked like they would supply ample lighting to the large rectangular structure. Skylar hummed in approval as he locked the Jeep and picked up Britney’s trunk first. If he didn’t know better, he would have bet that the thing weighed more than him. He made it to the stairs of the porch before he needed a break, cursing the effort it took to get there.

He heard a noise of frustration and looked up to see Britney frantically looking around the porch for something. “ _Ah, she was looking for the key_.” Skylar closed his eyes for a split second, only a fraction longer than a blink. That short amount of time was all Skylar needed to focus and locate the key. The information came as images to his mind. He didn’t know how it worked, or how he could do it, it just happened when he needed it to. He didn’t go flaunting his ability, only a few people knew, and Britney definitely wasn’t one of them. She already can’t let go of the fact that he has a photographic memory, God forbid if she knew he psychic.

“Hey, Britney-” He begins but Britney cuts him off.

“I am a bit busy at the moment. Hold your question.” She snaps without even glancing at him.

Skylar gritted his teeth before taking a deep breath in and slowly exhaled out. He can deal with one rude person, right? _Right._ He went down the three steps and grabbed one of the larger rocks at the base of the porch. It was made of plastic and when he shook it, it rattled a bit. The noise got Britney’s attention it seemed. She whirled around, opening her mouth before snapping it closed. A smile was then plastered onto her face. Skylar rolled his eyes judging how obviously fake the rock looked up close. He placed the plastic rock in Britney’s outstretched hand without saying a word.

When they got in, Skylar placed the trunk on the floor near the couch before going back outside to grab his. The sky still had some light tones, not completely dark, but it would be in about ten minutes. His internal clock was telling him it was 7:12 PM. The cabin was surrounded by trees which is nice because it blocked the light from the city he could see peeking through them.

Skylar jumped when he heard his name being yelled from the house. “ _Guess someone needed their mule back.”_ He carefully grabbed his trunk and went back into the cabin. The moment he placed his trunk down, Britney politely asked, or rather demanded, that he move her trunk into her room. It took about ten seconds to realize when he placed her trunk into the room that she had chosen the master bedroom. She didn’t even ask if it was alright to take it. Nope, she always just took what she wanted without asking. _Typical._

“Just taking the master bedroom?” Skylar asked.

Britney looked at him and replied, “But of course.” Acting confused, as if there was no other alternative.

“ _But of course_ ,” He repeated. He knew then that this trip was not going to end well. She was supposed to be his friend, or at least pretend to be, but who was he kidding. He knew that the real reason she asked him to come along on the trip was so she didn’t have to carry all her bags and to show him off as if he was her boyfriend.

Skylar was aware that he was considered a beauty. Handsome? No, that would be too manly. When he was younger he would argue with anyone who would call him pretty or beautiful. Now at age seventeen, he has come to accept it and even used it to his advantage on occasion. He had pale, flawless skin and raven black hair that had a slight curl to it and shined an almost blue hue in the sun. Those soft locks delicately framed his heart-shaped face.  His face held eyes like liquid mercury which were outlined by thick dark eyelashes, full pale rosy lips, and a small button nose.

He had been mistaken for a female when he was younger but now, with his slim build and flat chest, it didn't happen often; _often_ being the key word because it did still happen from time to time, much to his displeasure. He enjoyed running and staying in shape and as a result, he’d ended up with a toned body made for speed. He was also quite petite, standing at five foot one. Not small, _petite_ , he would often tell himself.

He trained himself to have fast reflexes and acrobatic like flexibility. His job taught him hand to hand combat along with having decent pay after each job but it was his ability to know what stocks to invest in that gave him adequate capital. He could offer to share it with his father, but for Skylar getting hit by a bus seemed more appealing than giving that pig his money. It wasn’t much of a problem though because his father never asked for money, most likely because he was too oblivious to realize that Skylar had any money to give. It still surprised him that his father never noticed his expensive things around their small apartment. If he did notice then he probably wouldn’t think that Skylar had a proper job, but would most likely assume that he was selling drugs or something to get the funds. His father was as clueless about his money as he was about the cases he used Skylar to solve. His old man was a police officer, a horrible one at that but his reputation was amazing thanks to Skylar. Once Skylar had started helping his father the man had gone from a dead-beat cop to a star detective. The man probably wouldn’t have even been a cop anymore if Skylar hadn’t started assisting him. This fact was not lost on his father and it was the only thing that kept him from kicking Skylar out of the house when he told his father that he was gay.

Being gay didn’t just cause problems with his father, but with Britney as well. Now, Britney wasn’t an all around homophobe like Skylar’s dad was, Britney accepted that some people were gay. What she couldn’t accept though was that gay men didn’t find her attractive. She believed that her beauty was so absolute that no one, no matter what their sexuality, should be able to resist her charm. This view became very problematic when Britney confessed her feelings for Skylar, especially when he turned her down. He remembered how she had exploded into a rant about how she is perfect for him and how he would never be able to get a better catch than her. To her credit, she had apologized quickly after that and pretended like she’d never said anything of the sort. Skylar still got whip-lash recalling it. However, after that day she started to act as if he had said yes to being her boyfriend. Skylar would smile politely and correct her when she would talk in public using possessive language like “we” and “us” too often, implying they were in a relationship. He would go with it to an extent, but wait for her to take it so far so he could correct and embarrass her in front of the people she was trying too hard to impress.

Skylar had a sadistic side and was always amused when he reminded her in front of others that she was turned down by him because he was gay. Skylar didn’t go out of his way to humiliate her, she would just always find a way to set herself up for it and for him this was even better. He didn’t have to look too hard for opportunities to go after her. She always tried to recover and save face after his corrections, but it never worked. This was probably the reasons she didn’t have too many friends at college. Actually, the more Skylar thought about it, he may be her only friend there.

With this realization, he made his way into the living room to grab his trunk. He recalled one of his acquaintances because really, he did not consider anyone a true friend, asking why he stayed around such a bitch. He had one reason, only one, but he could also say that it was for entertainment. She was probably the rudest person he has ever met in his whole life if it wasn’t for his job he would have killed her himself. Her logic often made no sense; her facts, reasons, and knowledge of things are usually so skewed or just completely wrong that, over the three months of being with her, it helped Skylar learn how to keep up a passive mask. He enjoyed when others couldn’t do so and would look at her as if she grew a second head. Britney gave the term dumb blonde a whole new meaning. She had bleach blonde hair down to the middle of her back, large watery blue eyes, and a nose proportioned to her long face. Overall, she was nice to look at, that was until she opened her mouth.

Skylar looked around the room he would be staying in for the next week or so and hummed in approval. The room wasn’t as big as the master bedroom of course but not small either, it also seemed that whoever decorated the place had good taste. Across from the doorway appeared the biggest window in the room and underneath it was a small desk with a matching chair. A large wardrobe was to the right of it, while the bed, which was missing its bedding, stood in the middle of two smaller windows. Under each window was a small table, one held a clock while another held a lamp. All the furniture was made of maple wood. The room was void of any possessions that one might steal, not that he planned to but it was a bit odd. Skylar also noted that the room was across the hall from the master bathroom which was convenient and roomy. Overall pleased with the room’s layout Skylar decided to go find sheets for the unmade bed.

As he turned to leave the room he was met with a red-faced demon, aka Britney. “Yes?” he politely asked, blinking once.

“I called your name three times! If you had been listening, I was saying that I would like to go to the store and buy some food, so I need the keys.” Britney was in the doorway with one hand on her hip and the other stretched out demanding the keys she requested. Skylar sighed. He knew for a fact she was just being overdramatic and that there was no way she had called for him three times and he hadn’t heard her. Reluctantly, he reached into the back pocket of his tight black skinny jeans and pulled out his car keys that had a keychain of a buck skull on it and walked over to Britney.

“Just be careful with my baby, alright?” Skylar hopelessly requested. “The store is straight down the road after you turn right out of the driveway. It should only take you ten minutes to get there. You can’t miss it.” He proffered the keys to her hand and she snatched them up. She turned and started heading towards the front door without so much as a thank you, but at this point what did he expect? He leaned on the door frame watching her go down the hall.

“Make sure to get a large ribeye for me! Thanks!” He didn't bother to listen for a reply, he wouldn't get one.

He waited until he heard the door slam and his Jeep pull out of the driveway. Once he was sure she wasn’t going to come back and annoy him again he decided to finish looking for the bedding. He easily found what he was looking for in the closet down the hall. Since Britney hadn’t picked her sheets before she left, Skylar got first dibs. He decided on the white sheets, that he determined were made of real silk and a forest green comforter. He probably didn’t need the comforter with it being so hot out, but Skylar liked burrowing himself in the fluffy heat as he slept. He walked back to his room to make the bed and to start unpacking his trunk. His trunk held all of his important belongings. He hadn’t told Britney, but after this was all done, he wasn’t going back to Maine with her. After this, he was going to pick his favorite state and settle down there. He needed to start over and get away from everything back home. He was done with that place.

After about twenty minutes of unpacking and making the bed, he finally finished and headed off to the shower.  The water felt incredible as it ran over his exhausted body and he didn’t want to leave. Eventually, he realized he was absolutely famished and was able to pull himself out of the pleasant shower. It was only after he got out that he realized that Britney hadn’t returned yet.

There were only two reasons why she was taking so long. The first was that there was a sale on something, in which she would buy at least a ten of whatever product no matter if she needs it or not. The other reason would be because of a guy. It took another ten minutes of Skylar laying on the soft leather couch in the living room to hear his Jeep come up the driveway. When Britney opened the door with only two bags instead of the ten he would expect from a sale, he knew the reason for taking such a long time was because of a boy. Her glowing flushed face and large grin also gave it away. Before she could open her mouth, Skylar raised his hand to stop her.

“I know you have a story, and I will listen, but if you don’t let me start cooking first I know we won’t be eating until midnight.” It surprised him when Britney actually listened to him and moved to the couch he had been on after dropping the bags on the kitchen counter with a large smile on her face, a real smile too. This unnerved him slightly because it meant that whoever she met had such a huge impact that she was willing to _wait_ to tell her story until she had his full and undivided attention.

Skylar sighed and headed into the kitchen to started cooking. He wasn’t a vegetarian, but Britney was, so he was going to have to make two separate dishes for each of them. He heated a skillet he found hanging above the stove for his ribeye and started washing and cutting up the large assortment of vegetables for Britney. He placed his steak on the skillet when he saw heat start to curl in the pan. Cooking was never his strong suit, however, he trusted himself in the kitchen more than he trusted Britney. In his opinion, the girl should never be allowed to step a foot near a kitchen, let alone be allowed to cook in one. He swore he’d seen her burn _water_ once. It was actually kind of impressive. As for him, though he did have some cooking skills he preferred baking and was actually rather talented if he did say so himself.

Skylar turned his focus away from his thoughts and back to the task at hand. He turned his steak over before finishing Britney’s salad and placed it into a large bowl and he grabbed a plate for his steak. After making sure the stove was off he carried their meals into the living room and placed them on the small round coffee table. He went back to grab water and silverware but, finally, Skylar sat down in front of his barely cooked steak, mouth watering at the smell. The ribeye looked beautiful, Britney found a perfect one.

Before he could cut into his steak he heard an affronted,  _ahem_. Not looking up from the beautiful slab of meat Skylar nodded giving her all she needed to start talking.

“So you wouldn't believe who I met today!” Britney began.

“ _I could care less_ ,” Skylar thought tiredly.

“Well, you see I was looking for your dead animal-”

_“Delicious dead animal_ _…”_

“-when I bumped into this man-”

“ _surprise, surprise,”_ thought Skylar, internally rolling his eyes.

“-I started to give him a piece of my mind for coming out of nowhere-” Britney continued.

Skylar had to control himself from groaning, wanting to point out that she was the one that wasn’t paying attention to her surroundings but instead he cut another piece from his ribeye and ate it.

“-when I noticed how weird he was. He wasn’t making eye contact as he stood there in front of me as if he was waiting for me to say something. I mean, it wasn’t _my_ fault that he came out of nowhere-”

“ _No of course it wasn’t_.”

“-but when I tried to turn around to leave the freak, I bumped into someone else!” Britney said huffing but Skylar noticed a slight flush overtaking her cheeks. “I turned to give them a piece of my mind when I was met this pair of stunning maroon eyes!”

Skylar blinked at Britney in amazement; he wasn’t aware she knew another word for red.

Britney continued, unaware of him staring at her a bit more than usual. “He was probably in his late fifties-”

“ _Mid-forties most likely,”_ Skylar mentally corrected, since Britney usually thought people looked ten to fifteen years older than they were.

“-but he was so HOT! I started to blush and stutter when he apologized. Of course, I accepted it, I’m not rude, but I was thrown a bit by his accent. I’ve never heard anything like it before-”

Skylar wanted to laugh at the fact that Britney thought she wasn’t rude, but instead stuck another piece of ribeye into his mouth.

“-And to my shock he apologized for the man who bumped into me previously, Will, I think his name was. Apparently they were friends! I don't know how such a shaggy man could be friends with such a gentleman, they were complete opposites! I mean Dr. Lecter-”

As soon as that name graced Britney’s lips, Skylar who had just took another bite choked. After coughing for a good minute and quickly washing it down with a glass of water he looked at Britney with disbelief. Britney just raised an eyebrow not a bit concerned that he almost died. She didn't even move from her spot; she probably would have just watched him die. “What?” he said clearing his throat.

“What, what?” Britney asked annoyed.

Skylar took a deep breath before letting it out in exasperation, “I thought I heard you say Dr. Lecter-”

“I did.” Britney interrupted rolling her eyes as well.

“Oh, but of course.  Let me guess, Will’s last name is Graham then.” He said sarcastically but when he watched Britney’s eyes widen a bit he paused in confusion. _Wait, what?_

“How did you know his last name was Graham? Dr. Lecter introduced me to him when he asked for my name.”’

“Britney, can you please stop with this joke. You know full well I know who they are. I talk to you about them all the…” Skylar started to trail off when all he saw was genuine confusion and no signs of recognition of what he was talking about. “Ah…um, Britney, odd question but do you know who Mads Mikkelsen and Hugh Dancy are?”

“No? Are they important? Do I need to know them? I never-” Britney continued but Skylar had stopped listening. “ _How was this possible? What was going on? Was I- no, that was not possible but Britney has seemed to forget all the rants I went on about both actors.”_ Skylar started to feel his face drain of color when he realized, no matter how small the chance of them actually being _the_ Hannibal and Will from the television show series that, Britney had acted in a very unacceptable manner in front of a Hannibal that may or may not be a cannibal.

“B-Britney!” he interrupted which Skylar would normally consider very rude but at the moment he had more pressing matters to address because he may have somehow crossed into an alternate dimension where Dr. Hannibal bloody Lecter actually existed. “What happened after Dr. Lecter apologized?” Britney blinked at him and he was sure he was about to hear her rant about how he knew Will Grahams last name but instead she continued where she left off which, to Skylar’s dread, meant that whatever made her giddy has yet to be revealed.

“Well, he must have noticed I was having trouble finding the meat you wanted and offered a helping hand. I told him that I was looking for a ribeye and he complimented me for having good taste! Now I do so enjoy compliments but this was a disgrace!”

“ _You're the disgrace!_ ” Skylar thought hysterically.

“I then gave him a piece of my mind about what I thought of those who ate meat.”

“ _Oh, God._ ” Skylar’s eyes widened at that declaration.

“He apologized again like he should for implying such a thing about me, like a true gentleman, before asking why I was even looking at the meat section and knew the name of a certain cut of meat. I explained that it was for my boyfriend.”

Skylar wanted to remind her AGAIN that they were not a couple, but he was too shaken and just kept listening to Britney’s horrifying tale.

“He asked me some more questions, where I came from and what we were doing here.”

“You told him?” Skylar asked faintly, and was it just him or did his voice sound a pitch or two too high?

“Of course,” Britney said looking at him incredulously.

“Of course,” Skylar repeated shakily as he set his silverware down.

“Anyways, in the end, Dr. Lecter invited us to dinner tomorrow night! A double date he said!” Britney exclaimed giggling, her smile never leaving her face. Skylar knew that look, it was the look she got when she spotted her next love interest.

“Oh good mercy, we are dead. So fucking dead.” Skylar mumbled to himself as he pushed away his now cold half-finished slab of ribeye to make room for his head. Skylar felt nothing but a prickle of fear and excitement, but shock was doing a great job of numbing everything out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intelligent and sarcastic, Skylar Sanders goes with his "close acquaintance", Britney to Baltimore, Maryland and by accident, he crosses into the world of Hannibal (TV) series. Unaware and unprepared, he encounters the infamous Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham, all the while knowing exactly who they are. How will he go undetected when fate and his mouth keep causing him problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post this on Christmas BUT you guys have NO IDEA how much trouble I had posting it!!! NO IDEA!!!! Three plus hours I worked on it and then I had to give up and concede to the demands of Archive by doing everything manually instead of copying and pasting it!! SO IF THERE ARE ANY REPEATS OF A SENTENCE FOR NO APPARENT REASON, TELL MEEEEE!!!! I will fix it ASAP!!!
> 
> Thank you, WellExcuseMePrincess and my new beta, Xuberant!

 

 

“Skylar, Skylar, Sk-” Britney repeated his name until he gave in and lifted his head from the table to look at her. She must have noticed his complexion was paler than usual and frowned. “Are you sick? Don't tell me I have to call them and cancel-”

“NO!” Skylar shouted in alarm causing Britney to jump and look at him oddly. He closed his eyes to compose himself before turning to look at Britney. “What I mean to say is that it would be terribly rude to cancel.” “ _Especially since it would be easy to find and kill us here all alone in the woods,”_ Skylar though before continuing. “I’m alright. I just need some sleep; I _have_ been driving for the last nine hours.” Skylar did feel tired but he had a feeling that getting sleep tonight would be impossible.

“Well, I was planning on going no matter what, even if I had to go alone, _I_ don’t want to be rude after all.” Britney said sticking her nose into the air.

Skylar wondered if he should let her go by herself. He knew Hannibal hadn’t invited Britney because he thought she would be good company. No one wanted to be around Britney longer than they had to. This made Hannibal’s intentions clear and he knew that he would never see Britney again. _“Would that really be such a bad thing,”_ Skylar thought for a moment, _“No, not really,”_ he decided. But it still wasn’t an option. First of all, he still needed Britney around for his job. Then there was the fact that Britney had told Hannibal about him. A practiced killer wouldn’t want to leave any loose ends, especially ones that were rude enough to ignore a dinner invitation. On top of all of that, Skylar wouldn’t make Britney go alone because he actually wanted to go. It was completely idiotic to voluntarily walk into a lion’s den, but Skylar couldn’t help but want to see them, he was a fan after all. Skylar knew Hannibal’s intentions, but what about Will’s.

_“Had Will noticed Britney being rude? Had he cared?_ ” Skylar snorted at that thought which drew Britney’s attention away from her salad to look at him again, but Skylar ignored her. _“Will would have definitely noticed, even children noticed when Britney was being rude to them,”_ this thought caused Skylar to think about how Will reacted. Surely, Will would have questioned Hannibal’s intentions about inviting a young girl and her friend to have dinner after she had been terribly rude. If Will had not said anything, Skylar realized, Will must have accepted his darker side. That would mean this dimension was different from the show. That begged the question, what else had changed and by how much?

Skylar groaned as more questions popped into his head. He needed more information.

“Hey, Britney?” He received a hum in return. “How did Will react to Dr. Lecter inviting us to dinner?” Skylar had to make sure not to say Hannibal because it seemed Britney had not been privy to that information.

Britney swallowed her bite before scrunching her eyebrows together, “Who? Oh! You mean the freaky guy? I don't know, I wasn’t looking at him. I wouldn't want to anyways. He gives me the creeps. That flannel shirt should be burned!”

Skylar cursed internally. Britney was no help at all. Guess he would have to find out tomorrow. His heart skipped a beat realizing it would be _tomorrow_ , less than 24 hours away before he faced Hannibal and Will. He swallowed hard as it started to sink in that he was going to meet the two people he had been obsessed with for so long. Skylar didn't have to look into a mirror to know a blush had bloomed across his cheeks. It quickly drained however, when he remembered Hannibal was a cannibal, how he kept forgetting that small detail was beyond him. There was the matter of Will too, would he be an asset or an enemy?

Standing up quickly, appetite lost, Skylar took his plate to the kitchen and put away his ribeye.

“I’m turning in early.” He took one step before remembering something, “Britney, you did remember to get Dr. Lecter’s contact information and address right?”

“Yep! Have both, dinner is at six by the way!” Britney spoke with food in her mouth and Skylar could only pray she wouldn’t do the same in front of Hannibal.

“Thanks.” With that Skylar went into his designated room and put on a soft fitted light charcoal grey shirt and equally soft black shorts. He grabbed his toiletries and went to the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was laying on top of the covers of the bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt restless. His mixed feelings about meeting Hannibal and Will were giving him whiplash. Excited one moment and then scared the next and rightfully so.

He heard Britney muttering about what she was going to wear tomorrow as she was getting ready for bed. Hours passed and Skylar still laid wide awake on the bed. At four his body finally started to shut down from exhaustion and he burrowed into the feather comforter. The last thing he saw before he fell unconscious was the glowing moon outside the only window in the room.

 

…-~-..~-.-~-.-~..-~-…

 

Skylar awoke blinking a couple of times before crawling out of bed and started doing his morning stretches. When he finished he glanced out the window and was shocked to see the sun high in the sky. Afternoon, not morning. Blinking he got an image of a clock turning 12:23 p.m. He had slept for eight hours, twice as long as he needed. He wondered what stressed him out so much that his body decided to hibernate for so long. That was until he recalled his conversation with Britney the night before. _“Well, shit_ ,” Skylar winced as he felt the start of a headache coming on.

Sighing, he got up and used the bathroom. He decided he wouldn’t think about it until he had to, which would be in four and a half hours when he would have to get ready for it. “ _Right…,”_ well there was a chance that this was all a big prank by two crazed Hannibal fans that went the extra step to act like them, right? Oh, who was he kidding, Britney honestly had no idea who the actors he mentioned yesterday were and-

Skylar stopped and groaned, didn't he just promise himself that he wouldn’t think about the Hannibal situation? He went to the kitchen and grabbed his cold, half eaten ribeye from yesterday and dropped the plate into the sink. Holding the cold chunk of meat in his hand he took a rough bite out of it in frustration. Steak, cold or warm, was the best.

He made his way back to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. Tearing off another bite of steak with his teeth, he went over to his trunk and found his wireless earbuds. He laid down on the bed and reached for his phone that was plugged in beside him. He turned on his music and set a timer for four and half hours or else he would lose track of time. It has happened more times than he liked to admit. Music was a powerful thing!

He closed his eyes and let the music wash over him as he just relaxed and idly finished his steak. The sweet sound of _Camille Saint-Saëns - Danse Macabre_ was playing when the blaring sound of the alarm broke him from his trance four and half hours later. He took out the earbuds and stretched since he hadn’t moved much. The steak had disappeared; he’d finished it a while ago probably and hadn't noticed. He moved to his trunk and stared inside it.

_“What am I going to wear?!”_ he thought frantically. He had a tailored suit but wouldn't that be too much? Then again, this was Hannibal he was talking about, he was the epitome of class and style. However, Will probably wouldn’t be in a suit unless Hannibal forced him into it… so go semi-formal? _“Good god, why was this such a hard decision! Oh, right.”_ He was going to have dinner with a cannibal who kills people for the slightest indecency.

_“Huh? Is the room spinning?”_ Skylar stumbled back ‘till he hit the wall.  He rested his back against it and slid down to the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had less than an hour to get ready, he did not have time for a panic attack. It took him a few moments to calm himself before he shakily got up and moved back to the trunk. He took out his lilac scented shampoo and vanilla body wash before grabbing a clean towel from the closet in the hall. He made his way to the bathroom door but stopped at the threshold.

“ _Where was Britney?”_ Skylar made his way into the bathroom before opening the door that lead to the master bedroom and saw Britney sprawled on the bed asleep. She would hate him for not waking her up but he didn’t feel like being kicked out of the bathroom for half an hour before he could take his ten-minute shower.

The hot water felt wonderful on his tense figure and he slowly relaxed. After he got out and dried off he poke his head into the master bedroom.

“Britney! We have forty minutes before we’re heading out!” he watched as Britney shot up, look at him and blinked, then her face started to turn red with rage. Before she could yell, Skylar rushed back to his room. He was he closed his door he could here Britney start to curse at him. It wasn’t his fault that she was still asleep at five in the bloody afternoon!

Sighing, he went to his steamer trunk and once again looked into it with trepidation. He opened the compartment that held his three tailored Armani suits and stared at them. Two of them held slight wrinkles or a few crease marks so the choice was easy. The light gray suit it was.

The suit and matching pants had thousands of thin lines that were lighter grey but barely noticeable. He’d been told on numerous occasions that the suit brought out his eyes. He didn’t like having to dress formally, he normally only did when it was mandatory for work parties, but in this instance he figured a nice suit would be appreciated. He also wanted to gain Will’s approval though, so for his shirt he decided to go more causal.  It’ll also feel more comfortable than a button down shirt. He chose a tight, thin black turtle neck. It was summer, but the night air was starting to become rather brisk, plus the material was airy enough that if it was warm he wouldn’t over heat. That type of quality and versatility made the two hundred thirty-five and forty-six cents worth it.

Slipping on silk black boxers and black socks, he pulled on his soft turtleneck. While pulling on his pants he looked into his trunk and found his cologne. He started to play with the idea of putting on the cologne with a ship on the bottle. Being the fan that Skylar was, he had researched and found the cologne that Hannibal had smelled on Will in the show. He debated if it was a good idea to catch their attention even though the likelihood of them noticing was slim. It was when he put on his suit jacket that he decided to press his luck and put a small amount on. He didn't want to draw too much attention, but then again, trying to get any attention from Hannibal or Will probably wasn't a great idea. He fisted his slightly damp curly locks in frustration. Skylar was aware he was playing with fire but that hadn't stopped him from teasing it.Did he want to draw their attention? “

Did he want to draw their attention? “ _Maybe,”_ Skylar wasn’t sure and being this indecisive wasn’t like him at all. He grabbed his black leather dress shoes and matching black leather belt and added a deep silky navy blue, handkerchief that complemented his hair and put it in his left outside breast pocket, sticking out at an angle. Now that he was dressed, he needed to attend to his hair. His hair was almost dry. He looked in to his beautifully large streamer trunk and took out his hair mousse that smelt just like his lilac shampoo. He may or may not have contacted the company and paid a little extra to have it scented that way. He took a small amount and ran his fingers through his hair, tussling it to look like he had just gotten out of bed.

Straightening up, he took a couple deep breaths to slow down his steadily rising heart rate. His hands shook as he fiddled with his cufflinks which were the shape of a buck’s head. He thought of taking them off but glancing at the clock next to the bed his heart that had been slowing down completely stopped. They had to leave, like right _now_ or they would be late. That thought caused adrenaline to shoot through his body. He grabbed his phone and panicked as he searched for his keys before remembering Britney was the last one with them. He ran out of his room calling out to Britney.

“We need to go!” Skylar yelled as he came to stand outside the bathroom door. Her reply caused him to freeze.

“It’s fine. We can just be fashionably late”.

Skylar opened up the door and looked at her incredulously, “There is no such thing,” Skylar began with a dangerously calm voice, “as fashionably late, to a dinner that is hosted just for us.” Skylar gripped the door handle tightly, his knuckles turning white. There was no way in hell that Britney was going to be the reason he died tonight! “This is not a party in which we could blend in if we were, as you say, _fashionably late_!” Skylar looked at Britney who was currently putting on way too much blush. “Where are the keys?” He demanded.

Britney, obviously not caring about being late, rolled her eyes, “I don’t know,” She replied snottily.

Skylar knew she was lying. He did not have time for this shit. He closed his eyes and moments later he saw an image of the keys laying on the living room table. Skylar opened his eyes and sneered at Britney. She was wearing an indecent glittery red dress that was revealing far too much cleavage. The dress itself not only looked cheap but was hitting all the wrong places on her body. She’d also decided to wear a pair of equally glittering red pumps which made her 7 inches taller than Skylar than the usual 3. To be honest, she looked more like a hooker working a corner than a young woman of twenty-four going to a dinner.

He decided not to dwell on her appearance and ran into the living room to swiped the keys off the dining room table and walked out the door to his Jeep. Skylar got in and turned it on before beeping the horn once. Skylar watched in mild amusement as Britney came hobbling out of the house in her impractical heels. Her hair should have been flying in the wind but instead, it had not moved an inch as she came toward the jeep. If Skylar hadn’t known that it was her hair, he would have thought she was wearing a plastic wig. The moment she closed the door he turned the car around quickly and sped down the driveway, he hadn’t even let her put her seatbelt on.

“Slow down! We are _fine_!” Britney screeched, clutching the armrest.

Skylar gritted his teeth as he slammed the breaks at the end of the driveway and stuck out his hand, “Give me the directions.”

She huffed but reached into her purse, taking her oh so sweet time, and pulled out a slip of paper. He snatched it out of her hands and glanced at the address that was sprawled in a neat, beautiful script. Skylar read the address and pulled quickly out of the driveway, his heart practically beating out of his chest.

The house was about ten minutes away and they had about five minutes to get there. He sped down the road, taking sharp turns like a pro, all the while ignoring Britney’s non-stop screeching to slow down. Finally, he pulled into the driveway next to Will’s silver Volvo. He didn’t dare to park his car next to Hannibal’s Bentley. There was still ten seconds left till they would be late. Skylar quickly ushered Britney out of the car and to the door before he knocked and was startled when the door swung open right afterwards. It was here that Skylar made his first mistake of many that night as he stepped back and looked up at the man. Mercury eyes clashed with dark forest green ones that held flecks of gold in them. Skylar watched the gorgeous eyes widen slightly before Skylar was able to tear his gaze away. There was a beat of silence before Will Graham spoke softly for them to come in.

Skylar shifted but his legs seemed to be made of lead. It didn’t help that Skylar could still feel Will’s eyes trained on him.

“Dr. Lecter is in the kitchen-” Will began but before he could finish Skylar was pushed aside by Britney. Skylar stumbled but caught himself on the door frame. Both Skylar and Will watched as Britney strutted down the hallway ignoring Will’s existence. From his spot, Skylar noticed Will’s hand grip on the door handle was white. He paled a bit and quickly straightened up. Skylar had yet to cross the threshold into the house and he really needed to go in or it would look suspicious that he was stalling but even so he still hesitated. When he felt the weight of eyes return, he jumped but it caused his legs to move. He took a few steps inside and paused a few feet away from the door so Will could close it. It clicked shut, and it might have just been Skylar’s over-active imagination, but he could have sworn that he heard it echo ominously. As if signaling a finality of something.

“Thank you for having us tonight.” Skylar winced how it came out just above a whisper. He wondered if Will even heard him, but Will answered him.

“No problem, please, this way,” Will said just as quietly and lead him to the dining room.

Skylar took this time to look at Will. He was surprised that Will was wearing a classic black suit and not only that, it was tailored to his physique. He had it open like Skylar’s except he was wearing a crisp white button shirt. Will looked just like he did in the show except he was more put together, more confident. As much as Skylar was happy that the man seemed more together, he worried what it could mean. It was then that Skylar realized that Will had not stuttered or avoided eye contact. In fact, it was Skylar who had to tear his eyes away from Will. His fight or flight instincts kicked in suddenly causing Skylar to trip over his own feet. Will glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. Skylar blushed hard, embarrassed, and huffed as he looked away but not before he caught Will’s mouth turn up slightly in amusement.

When Skylar walked into the dining room he paused when he saw the table setting, “Beautiful...” he breathed out in awe at the decor.

“Thank you.” A deep, rich voice replied and Skylar, to his mortification, jumped letting out a startled yelp. His nerves were obviously shot. He looked towards where the voice came from and saw Hannibal standing a few paces away from him with Will by his side. Will must have made his way over to him when Skylar was taking in the beautifully set table. Hannibal, unsurprisingly, wore a tailored three-piece suit. It was dark gray which he wore with a white button-up shirt and a checkered gray vest, a maroon tie was added offset the monochromatic colored suit.

“Good evening, I am Dr. Lecter and this here, is the lovely Will Graham. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr.…” Hannibal continued but trailed off.

Skylar didn’t miss the endearment Hannibal addressed Will with and he couldn’t help but give a soft smile at the obvious relationship development that wasn’t in the original Hannibal series.  However, his smile didn’t last realizing that Hannibal had trailed off since he didn’t know Skylar’s name. It was evident that Britney never mentioned his name and Skylar could barely contain the exasperated sigh that wanted to leave his mouth.

Skylar took a couple of steps so he was a respectful distance away before addressing the awaiting men.

“Sanders, Skylar Sanders, and the pleasure is all mine,” He spoke softly but confidently, he forced his voice to be strong and to not waver. Before he could stop he gave a respectful short Japanese bow. When he realized what he had done a blush crawled across his pale cheeks. He straightened up, not meeting their gazes. “I apologize; it appears that my Asian tutor had ingrained Japanese edict further than I had imagined.” He gave a sheepish smile as he lifted his hand to shake Hannibal’s. Said hand, closed over his gently and to his shock brought it to his lips, placing a soft chaste kiss. Skylar’s looked at Hannibal and his eyes caught Hannibal’s. His eyes widened as they stared into a pair of penetrating maroon pools.

Skylar couldn’t contain the full-bodied shiver that overtook him and started to pull his hand away from the gentle hold when it suddenly tightened to a firm grip. Skylar tensed but didn’t move an inch until he felt Hannibal slack his grip slightly and took that advantage to yank his hand away. He also took a step back but paused when Will took a step toward him. Hannibal on the other hand stood where he was with a smirk. Skylar glared at Hannibal before looking at Will cautiously. The exchange between them made painfully obvious that Skylar knew something to be so cautious and jumpy.

“Skylar…” Hannibal said slowly as if tasting the name, “please, come sit.” Hannibal moved to the head of the table and gestured to the seat to his left. Skylar bit his lip cautiously moved to the seat he was offered.

“May I ask where your date is?” Hannibal asked causing Skylar to think about how he generally cared very little about Britney’s whereabouts, but at that moment he did wonder where she had run off to.

“Your girlfriend-” Will began but he paused looking at Skylar with a raised eye brow and it was then that Skylar realized that his face was twisted in disgust at hearing Britney referred to had his girlfriend.

Skylar paled slightly, “Ah, I’m sorry. That was incredibly rude of me.” He felt both male’s eyes on turn more intense and Skylar swallowed hard. “I-I wish to clear that up actually. You see Britney has conveniently forgotten that I turned her down years ago. Females are not my, ah, type.” He fidgeted slightly when there was a couple of beats of silence before Hannibal broke it.

“There is nothing wrong with that.”

Skylar couldn’t help but smirk and glanced up at Hannibal for a second, “I know there is nothing wrong with liking dic-” he stopped, choking slightly. _Was he seriously about to say that in front of Hannibal?!_ Skylar saw Will cover his mouth but Skylar saw amusement flash in his eyes, Hannibal on the other hand had a frown that radiated disapproval. That was all Skylar could read from either man, both had impressive masks in place.

“So, ah, where is Britney?” Skylar asked not being subtle at all about changing the subject but both Will and Hannibal went along with it.

“That, is an excellent question, Will?” Hannibal said looking at Will.

Will shrugged, “I’m not sure. She didn’t wait to be escorted in. She probably lost her way.”

Hannibal frowned and his eyes darkened causing some of Hannibal’s true self to surface once again.

Skylar quickly reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out a small black untraceable flip phone to call Britney. “I need to invest in a dog whistle,” Skylar mumbled to himself as he began to put Britney’s number in.

“You have a dog?” Will asked intrigued.

Skylar paused and then cursed Will for having super hearing, “Ah, n-no, I don’t. I love dogs though.”

“Then why would you need to invest in a dog whistle?” Hannibal asked his voice held curiosity but Skylar knew Hannibal was aware for whom the dog whistle was for.

So, Skylar didn’t hold back for answering honestly, “For the two-legged bitch that’s gone missing.” Skylar deadpanned. It was worth it when he heard Will cough to cover his laugh. “I do apologize for speaking in such a way but I was just telling you what you wanted to hear. I may have done so in a distasteful manner but it was you who was distasteful for asking a question you already knew the answer to.”

“Oh, and you know something about taste do you?” Hannibal asked, his voice betrayed nothing and beside Hannibal, Will tensed. The temperature in the room seemed to drop causing Skylar to swallow and take a step back to which Hannibal took a step forward. Skylar took another step back and the moment he did he knew he made a huge mistake as both men took in-turn a step toward him. The situation was rapidly getting dangerous for Skylar and he had only been in the house for ten minutes. It appeared that both, Hannibal and Will, knew that Skylar could sense that they were dangerous.

The sound of heels echoing in the hallway broke the smothering atmosphere. A few moments after a frazzled looking Britney entered the dining room. When she saw them she straightened up and quickly made her way to them.

“Sorry, I was powdering my nose; I didn't make you wait too long, did I? Well, I guess I am fashionably late.” Britney said laughing but no one laughed back, it was obvious that she had gotten lost and yet she still decided to lie.

She walked up to Skylar, “Sky, darling,” Britney purred as she wrapped her boney arms around his shoulders and pressed her breasts into his back causing him to cringe. Skylar saw through her obvious play to try and make Hannibal jealous, she had no tact at all. “Why didn’t you tell me that they were waiting.” He felt her claw-like nails dig into him but Skylar didn’t even bat an eye. “ _Oh yes, blame this on me.”_ Skylar thought as he turned to her and gave her an unimpressed look.

“If you hadn’t run off and gotten lost you would have known.” He gave her a blinding smile that showed too many teeth causing her to tense and shift away. “And please don't call me darling.” He moved out of her grasp and her arms fell limply to her sides.

Britney whined, “Why are you being so cruel, Sky, baby…,” the look she sent him told him he better play along or else. Skylar decided on the _or else_ option.

“Britney, as I have reminded you numerous times, we are not together, so please refrain from calling me by those sickening pet names,” Skylar said letting out some of his frustration with a sigh before continuing. “And once again, I am one hundred percent, possibly one hundred and ten percent, gay.”

“You are not-” Britney began and Skylar closed his eyes as he started to count backwards from ten.

Hannibal cleared his voice causing Britney to stop and look at him. She battered her eyelashes before responding, “Yes, Dr. Lecter?”

Skylar bit his lip to stop from smiling when Hannibal only blinked once, not affected at all by her shameless attempt at flirting. From the corner of his eye, Skylar saw a spark of jealously from Will whose hand twitched as his eyes darkened a bit. This caused Skylar to smile a bit before his eyes looked up and locked with Will’s. Skylar felt as though he was drowning and began to shake but was unable to look away from the green eyes that were slowly becoming black. Skylar’s mind was screaming at him to run but he stayed rooted in place. When Will blinked the connection broke and Skylar was able to quickly drop his gaze to the pristine wooden floor.

“Please have a seat ~~.~~ ,” Hannibal began, “I will be gone momentarily to get our first course,” he remarked as he headed to the kitchen, leaving Will alone with the guests.

“Oh, fancy~” Britney said to Skylar, not even trying acknowledge Will’s presence. He moved to sit in the seat Hannibal assigned him when a manicured hand stopped him. He looked up at Britney and found her glaring at him. Skylar was confused but understood when he watched her take the seat next to Hannibal. He clenched his hand into a fist as anger washed over him unexpectedly. He took a moment before turning to sit in the seat next to her. He sat confused, pondering why he would be upset he wouldn’t be next to Hannibal and Will, but his train of thought stop when he realized they were all sitting in an awkward silence.

Skylar attempted to break by asking, “Mr. Graham, earlier you were intrigued that I may have a dog. Do you like them?”

“Please, just Will is fine and yes I like them a lot. I have seven.” Will said looking at him but Skylar adverted his gaze to Will’s shoulder.

“Wow, amazing…” Skylar smiled recalling the episodes where the dogs were involved, “I find animals, in general, to be great company. They don't judge.” Skylar said softly and Will stilled in his seat. Skylar also stilled realizing what he had done. It probably wasn’t the best time to be quoting lines from the show.

He was saved from any questions will may have as Hannibal came in rolling a cart. Hannibal paused and Skylar felt his gaze go between him and Britney, questioning their seating arrangement. Skylar tilted his head slightly to Britney before giving a small shrug. _Her fault, not mine._ The message seemed to get across as Hannibal continued wheeling the cart.

Hannibal proceeded to serve the first dish while explaining it in great detail.

“For our first course, we have watermelon wrapped in prosciutto cotto, topped off with a slice of Mozzarella di Bufala and basil with a light drizzle of a sixty-year-old balsamic vinegar and Vallee des Baux-de- Provence olive oil.” Hannibal’s voice was soothing, in an almost unnatural way causing goosebumps to spread across Skylar’s skin.

When Hannibal came to serve Skylar his dish, he leaned closer than necessary causing Skylar’s heart to race as Hannibal’s shadow swallowed his petite form. Hannibal paused for a moment and sniffed the air, taking in Skylar’s cologne. Hannibal leaned closer causing Skylar to shrink away ‘till Will cleared his throat. Hannibal immediately regained his composure and straightened up. Skylar let out the breath he hadn't been aware he had been holding. He could feel the intense stare coming from Hannibal and took a chance to glance at him. _Huge mistake._

Hannibal caught his gaze and held it. Unlike Will’s gaze that made him feel like he was drowning, Hannibal’s gaze felt like he was being consumed, it was terrifying. Skylar stared into the penetrating brown eyes that gleamed maroon. The longer he stared up at Hannibal the clearer the monster hidden within became, emerging from underneath the mask. Skylar felt a chill as he saw Hannibal’s hand twitch and eyes flash with hunger. Hannibal turned and walked back to the head of the table, effectively breaking eye contact but Skylar couldn’t stop staring after him. It was only when he saw Britney glaring at him murderously that he snapped back. Her weak murderous glare would have made him laugh if he wasn’t so shaken up by what had just happened.

He turned to his plate and saw the three delicately placed pieces of watermelon wrapped in prosciutto and its garnish. He waited until the host, Hannibal, took the first bite, as it was the polite thing to do, and ignored Britney who had scarfed down two already. He then picked up the fork that was used for the first course and gently impaled the first bite. Leaning the fork to his mouth, his stomach turned slightly.  There was a 99% chance of the prosciutto being human, but at least he still had a percent chance that it wasn’t. He was about to eat the bite when Britney asked about prosciutto. Skylar noticed she had asked right as Hannibal had taken a bite. Britney had just got another check against her for asking a question that the man could not answer without being rude. Skylar decided to help.

“Prosciutto is an Italian dry-cured ham that is usually thinly sliced and served uncooked; this style is called prosciutto crudo, in Italian and is distinguished from cooked ham, prosciutto cotto.” Skylar answered gesturing to the meat wrapped around his watermelon. “You don’t have it on yours because Dr. Lecter knows you are vegetarian.”

“Oh, why thank you, Dr. Lecter. I didn't think you would remember.” Britney flirted with Hannibal and Skylar paused his fork again to stare at Britney in shock. “ _D-Did she-no she didn’t, did she? She did_.” She just insulted Hannibal’s intelligence by saying that he wouldn’t remember the huge scene she’d made in the store the day prior.

“Of course I would remember. If I recall correctly, you gave me a whole speech about it at the store we met at or do you not remember?” Hannibal asked raising an eyebrow.

Skylar smirked when Britney started to stutter a reply. He brought the fork the rest of the way to his mouth and ate it. His taste buds exploded with the rich flavor of the Mozzarella di Bufala. The watermelon gave it a perfect balance to the rich taste. The hint of basil and sauce was perfect. The prosciutto was amazing. Being a huge carnivore, he had tasted many preparations of meats. Prosciutto, being one of his favorites. This prosciutto tasted incredible and it had a delicate sweet taste to it too. He paused at that. He had tasted a lot of different prosciutto’s in his life but this one was slightly different from all the rest and Skylar knew why. “ _Well, that answers that”._ He was now 100% sure that he had just tasted his first piece of human meat. He finished chewing and swallowed before reaching for his glass of water next to the two empty wine glasses. He took a sip before speaking, interrupting Britney who was still trying to save her hide.

“This Mozzarella di Bufala is the best I have ever had! Where did you buy this if you do not mind me asking?” Britney shot him a grateful look, probably thinking he was saving her from further embarrassment. That was not his attention at all, he was trying to make sure he survived the night and the best way to do that was not to annoy them, which Britney was doing a great job of doing. Hannibal opened his mouth to reply but Britney cut him off.

“Di buff- what?”

“Britney, I was asking Dr. Lecter a question, please don’t be so rude as to interrupt the man again. However, _Di bufala_ is a special kind of Mozzarella made from rich Italian buffalo milk from Campania instead of domestic cow’s milk. It does have about twice the fat content as normal mozzarella but packs twice the flavor and it is twice as expensive as regular mozzarella. Bufala’s also sweeter, milkier nuances and fluffy, buttery texture are widely prized and famously used alongside important Italian San Marzano tomatoes and fresh basil. It should be consumed _slowly_ to appreciate the exquisite flavor.” He gave a meaningful look at Britney’s empty plate and then back to her. “And not gobbled up like it was nothing but the perfection that it is.” He was satisfied when the message got across to Britney, who flushed a brilliant red.

“Amazing…” Hannibal breathed out and Skylar detected approval in his voice. Skylar couldn’t stop the blush that delicately dusted his cheeks from the praise. It only darkened when he heard Hannibal give a low chuckle. “I was able to get it this morning, so it is incredibly fresh. On Sunday’s I go to the farmer’s market that is nearby to pick up fresh ingredients for the dinner parties I usually host on Sundays. Jason Simmers, the man who makes the cheese is a brilliant man. I once questioned why he didn't expand his business but he told me he wishes to keep his business local and small, for purities sake.”

Skylar nodded, “A shame I will have to wait a whole week to find the man who produces such high-quality cheese.” He ate another piece of his appetizer and almost moaned out loud.

“I have his personal number since I buy all my cheeses from him. I am sure he wouldn't mind if I give out his contact to you.” Hannibal offered.

“That would be lovely, however, I would prefer it if you could ask his permission before giving me his number. It would be rude not to.” Skylar couldn't help but taunt Hannibal, “I do not want to get on the bad side of a man who creates such excellent cheese.” Skylar finished as he ate his last piece.

“Indeed,” Hannibal replied his tone was sharp and the atmosphere grew marginally heavier. Skylar shivered and he was sure that Hannibal and Will caught it. Britney was too busy fiddling with her water glass in boredom to notice. Hannibal stood up and cleared their plates and excused himself to retrieve their next course. The moment Hannibal had disappeared Britney turned to him.

“What the hell are you doing? Stop flirting with him! He’s mine!” She hissed.

Skylar who had just taken a drink from his glass choked, coughing he looked over at her with wide eyes, “ _Did she really say that? And even worse, in front of Will!”_ Skylar didn't want or need to look at Will to know he was probably trying to contain himself from jumping across the table to strangle her. Skylar instead placed his burning face in his hands.

“You’re not even going to deny it!” Britney continued.

“Britney, please stop speaking. Your stupidity is lowering the I.Q. of the whole street with your accusation.” Skylar groaned out using a quote from _Sherlock._

“You-” She broke off when Hannibal came back in with their next course. Hannibal paused and tilted his head.

“Did I miss something?” Hannibal asked and Skylar shook his head that was still in his hands. When no one answered him vocally Hannibal just hummed and laid out their next course.

“A simple arugula salad before we have our main course.” When Hannibal served everyone, they dug in. Skylar gave an appreciative hum; Hannibal could make the most simplistic of dishes amazing.

“I take it you enjoy it.” Hannibal more stated than asked but Skylar answered anyways.

“Yes. I am starting to realize that your definition of simple is very skewed.” He gave a small grin glancing at Hannibal’s tie.

“Ah, pardon me. I have not served the wine that goes with the salad, excuse me.” Hannibal made to get up but Will stopped him.

“I’ll fetch it.” Will said standing.

“Thank you, my good Will.” Hannibal smiled up at him and Skylar didn't miss the endearment. Will came back momentarily holding a bottle he recognized.

Will came back momentarily holding a bottle he recognized.

“A 1983 vintage Maximin Grunhauser Riesling Eiswien?” Skylar quirked an eyebrow and met Hannibal’s surprised gaze briefly, “How daring to have a German wine at an Italian meal.” Skylar said, amusement clear in his voice.

“You drink?” Britney asked confused. “I thought you were only twenty.”

Skylar’s smile dropped, “Britney, you have known me for over three months and you don’t recall that I’m only seventeen? I do drink a little but only at the gatherings my job hosts. I also received a nice bottle of Riesling when I was promoted. A 1983 vintage Maximin Grunhauser Riesling Eiswien to be precise. It was a gag gift of sorts.”

“B-but you graduated college the same time as me! And I’m twenty-four!” Britney spluttered out.

“I did?” Skylar asked innocently and he had to contain his grin when Britney groaned in frustration.

“You just said you did!” Britney huffed.

“Really?” Skylar asked, amusement clear in his voice.

“Did you not graduate at age seventeen?” Will asked right next to his ear and Skylar jumped. He hadn't noticed Will had moved right behind him. He watched as Will poured some into his white wine glass.

“I guess I technically did, in a way.” Skylar reluctantly shared keeping it as vague as possible.

“I graduated from University of Maine in Environmental Science.” Britney huffed out in pride.

“Congratulations,” Hannibal replied dryly and Will just grunted in acknowledge when he sat back into his seat.

Hannibal looked to Skylar, “What did you study at Maine University?” Hannibal asked intrigued and Skylar really wished he wasn’t.

“Ah, same as Britney.” Skylar noticed he was fiddling with his fork and quickly stopped. He hadn’t lied yet but he also wasn’t telling them the whole truth.

He had a feeling that both men knew this.

“You have only been friends with Britney for a few months but you’ve been studying the same thing? Had you not bumped into each other before?” Will asked the question that Skylar was trying to avoid. He took a bite of his arugula salad to stall for some time to think of a way to change the subject.

“Well, Skylar was a transfer student or something. He sat next to me and we just clicked!” Britney interjected making Skylar want to cry.

“Where did you transfer from?” Hannibal asked. Skylar cringed. He had no way of lying. He could not say that he worked for the FBI and went undercover as a student at the University of Maine to keep tabs on one Britney Tinstones. The FBI thought that a serial killer was making her a target, using Skylar’s ability to confirm it. However, it looked like it was not just one that was targeting her. Skylar realized he had to come up with an answer to their question quickly or it would be suspicious. 

He swallowed seeing that all eyes were on him, “I was working…” Though that still wasn’t a lie it would probably draw more attention to him. “I was working on getting a Ph. D in Linguistics.”

“Really?” Will’s soft voice held a note of skepticism, which Skylar understood because not only did he take his time to answer, but he, a seventeen-year-old, was claiming he had a Ph. D in Linguistics.

“I would love to know what languages you have chosen but first I shall get our main course.” Hannibal got up and this time Will helped him with the plates. They both disappeared into the kitchen.

“You are so full of shit! You are just trying to gain their attention! You a linguistic! Ha! Having a Ph. D? Who are you kidding! At least make something up that’s believable!” Britney seethed. She continued but Skylar blocked her out.

He had more pressing matters, such as Hannibal and Will thinking that he was a liar. Hannibal and Will were taking a while to return and it was evident that it was because they were talking. Talking about what, he did not know, but he didn’t have a good feeling.

Skylar didn't know where in the timeline he arrived in the Hannibal series but he knew it was a bit different. Will had obviously accepted his darker side and joined Hannibal but as lovers he wasn’t sure. One thing he was sure about was that he probably wouldn't be leaving the house alive. He snapped out of his thoughts when Hannibal and Will came back.

“Braised lamb neck with Italian Fregola,” was all Hannibal said and Skylar winced at how closed off he sounded. “ _Right, I’m screwed_.” Hannibal poured the Barolo wine in Skylar’s glass and Skylar froze when he felt Hannibal’s breath next to his ear. “Di Più? ( _More?_ )”

Skylar shivered and prayed Hannibal didn’t catch it, “No grazie. ( _No thank you_.)” He replied in a whisper. Hannibal straightened up and sat at the head table.

“You know Italian?” Hannibal asked.

“Lo fai pure sembra. ( _You do as well it seems._ )” Skylar replied staring at the lamb neck on his plate. It was human he knew, the shape of the bones told him as much but he didn't think twice as he cut off a piece and ate it. It was delicious, of course.

“What is your second language? Being a linguistic you would have needed to know two besides English.” Hannibal said looking over at him.

“Guess.”

“I don’t like guessing games.” Hannibal replied.

“French.” Will said at the same time Britney said Russian.

Skylar smiled at Will, “Le français est une belle langue. ( _French is a beautiful language._ )” before looking at Britney, “Русский язык был вторым языком, который я узнал. ( _Russian was the second language I learned_.)”

“Impressive.” Hannibal murmured quietly.

“I have an affinity for languages is all,” Skylar said trying to down play it.

“What is your favorite language?” Will asked.

Skylar didn't have to think to answer the question, “Lithuanian.” As soon as he said it, he wished he hadn’t.

“Ar tai taip. ( _Is that so_.)” Hannibal’s voice cut through Skylar like a dagger.

“You know Lithuanian?” Skylar said playing dumb, hopefully they didn't notice his voice that was pitched a bit higher than usual.

“Aš gimiau ten. ( _I was born there_.)” Hannibal replied coldly.              

“Oh.” Skylar didn't know what else to say. He wanted to change the topic as soon as possible.              

“I can't understand anything. What are you guys talking about? What is a Lithuania?” Britney cut through Skylar’s internal panicking.              

Skylar answered, for once thanking her for being stupid.              

“Dr. Lecter was born in the country, Lithuania and was talking to me in their language, Lithuanian.”               

“The language is very obscure.” Will commented, “What made you want to learn it?” The question was innocent enough but it still caused Skylar to pale because the reason for learning it was in the room.              

“I look up to someone who came from Lithuania.” Skylar kept it vague.              

“Who?” Britney said, resigned to the fact that they were not talking about her but Skylar instead.              

Skylar wanted to curse but quickly thought of a name, “Mads Mikkelsen.” He knew that the actor wasn’t actually Lithuanian, couldn't even speak the language, but it was the first name that he came up.              

“Ah, you mentioned that name yesterday when questioning me about Dr. Lecter and him.” Britney made a hand gesture to Will, “You also said Hue Dandy.”              

“Hugh Dancy.” Skylar corrected then quickly changed the subject, “Britney, you haven't told them anything about yourself.”              

That was all it took for Britney to start chattering about herself. This gave Skylar time to eat his meal and ignore the two males who had yet to stop watching him the whole evening. For the rest of the meal, the only voice that spoke was Britney’s along with Skylar nodding a few times, pretending that he was listening.               

Hannibal got up stiffly, coming around and taking their empty dishes to the kitchen causing Britney to stop her rambling.               

Skylar glanced at Will, “Will, I apologize for break the scarce silence,” He saw Will’s lips twitch, “but where is your restroom?” Skylar asked getting up and placing his clothed napkin onto the table. Skylar expected him to give him directions but was surprised when he got up as well.              

“This way,” Will said before walking out of the dining room.              

Skylar shakily followed after him. They silently walked down a corridor before Will opened a door and gestured in.

Skylar passed him, ducking his head down and thanking him but tailed off when he realized he wasn’t in a restroom but a study. He heard the door shut behind him and the sound of a lock locking echoed through the large dark room. He felt Will step up behind him, not close enough to touch but Skylar could feel the heat radiating off his body. The moment Skylar felt Will shift he twisted away from him and made some space from the beast that was slowly emerging from behind the carefully placed mask. Will gave a smile with too many teeth and Skylar faltered. Will took this to his advantage and lunged at him. Skylar didn’t train his body for speed for nothing and was able to dodge. Will’s smile widened and his eyes flashed with excitement. Skylar shook, it appeared that Will knew that Skylar knew more than he was letting on. How much Will or Hannibal knew, Skylar didn't know.

Skylar gulped at the wild look Will had in his eyes, “I-I don’t need to use the restroom anymore,” Skylar said as he slowly backed away from the prowling Will. “I-I think we need to return, ah… for dessert. Don’t want to be rude-” he was rambling and getting quieter and quieter as the words became harder to get out from his throat. Skylar squeaked when his legs hit the arm of a couch and the room tilted as he lost his balance, falling back onto the couch with a gasp. It didn’t take long for a shadow to cover him. He looked up and saw Will looming over him. Will looked large and powerful. The man stood at five foot eleven, if he was standing he would be towering over Skylar’s five-foot form. In this position, his height was even more threatening.              

His breath hitched as dark eyes pinned him to the couch. Skylar was paralyzed like an injured rabbit facing a hungry wolf. Skylar watched with fear as Will crawled on top of him. The dominate act caused Skylar to blush madly, though he knew that it really meant Will was getting ready to kill him.  With that thought, Skylar had one last card to play, a dirty card but a way to survive a bit longer. He went lax and exposed his neck in a show of submissiveness. Skylar shivered when he felt Will’s breath on his thinly covered throat. _“Now!”_ thought Skylar before kneeing Will where it hurts the most, Will doubled over snarling at Skylar much like the beast he was acting like, but Skylar didn't waste a moment and pushed Will off of him and broke into a sprint to the locked door. He quickly unlocked it and threw it open and slammed it shut just before Will could grab him. The door shuddered when Will’s body crashed into it.                

As Skylar pivoted and ran down the corridor he’d come from he heard the door swing open behind him. Skylar stopped at the threshold to the dining room to quickly compose his disheveled self and tried to slow down his racing heart. He glanced down the hall and immediately wishing he hadn’t. A shiver ran down his spine when he saw Will just standing there in the dimly lit corridor. The lighting caused shadows to play across his face making his features sharp and his eyes to glow like smothering coals.              

Adrenaline was still coursing through his veins as he stepped into the dining room. Skylar noticed Hannibal and Britney sitting in front of what he assumed was their desserts. Britney didn't notice his return and frankly, she probably didn't even notice him leaving but Hannibal on the other hand did and maroon eyes drilled into him. He probably wondered why he wasn’t dead. Skylar ignored him as he raised a shaky hand to pull his chair out.              

“Are you alright?” said Hannibal in a tone that told Skylar that Hannibal knew exactly what made him so shaken. 

He shot Hannibal a glare but didn't meet his gaze, “Oh, yes. Fine. Fantastic really.” His voice dripped with sarcasm, but shook a bit as well. Skylar sat down as Will came into the room. Will had an unreadable expression on his face as he walked to his seat at Hannibal’s right. There was a beat of silence before Skylar mumbled a sorry. Britney shot him a confused look but he ignored her, he ignored everyone as he stared down at the dish of Crème brûlée. It had a small gallop of whip cream, most likely homemade, with a few raspberries and a small mint garnish on top. Hannibal spoke next about the dessert which was exactly what Skylar thought it was. The new wine was different apparently, Sauternes. He hasn't heard of that one before.

Skylar took a bite of the Crème brûlée and actually moaned, “Incredible!” he complimented the chef not taking his eyes off his plate.

“It really is de- _lecter_ -ble.” Britney purred making heavy eye contact with Hannibal.              

Skylar choked on his next bite. He felt a giggle trying to escape. He quickly slapped a hand over it but his body was shaking as he tried to smother.              

He couldn't believe Britney had used a pun using Hannibal’s name. Puns were the lowest form of humor. Skylar felt tears of mirth in his eyes. He had to duck his head down so no one knew he was laughing but it must have been obvious because he felt a sharp jab to his arm from Britney but all it did was move his hand away from his mouth. The action caused him to have another bout of laughter to bubble up and finally spilled past his lips into the silent dining room. Skylar had not laughed this hard in a long time and wiped the tears out of his eyes with his pocket handkerchief. With all the crazy emotions he had been experiencing throughout the night, he wasn’t surprised that he was so highly strung that all it took was a stupid pun to make him lose it a bit.

He lifted the wine glass that was paired with the dessert to his lips and was about to take a sip when he caught a slight odor that he recognized. He shakily placed the glass down. The wine was drugged. Gamma-hydroxybutyrate if he was not mistaken. One of the most common date rape drugs. He stared wide-eyed at his glass before snapping his head to Britney’s wine glass.

Britney had just picked up her glass when she met Skylar’s wide eyes, “What?”

Skylar felt two pairs of eyes burning into him. He swallowed, his throat suddenly parched.

“N-nothing. The wine is not to my liking is all.” He said softly, not warning her of the spiked drink, as he shakily turned away from Britney and picked up his fork. He took another small bite of the Crème brûlée.

“Hmmm, this wine is great! I don’t know what you are talking about.” Britney said as she drank the rest in a couple of gulps, not savoring it at all.

“You may have mine.” Skylar heard himself say. He wondered what he was doing. If someone took too much Gamma-hydroxybutyrate they would die. Maybe he was giving her a blessing. He was giving her chance at having a painless death as his certainty won’t be. Definitely not after what he did to Will. He wondered now if he should have just let Will kill him there. Having Will rip his throat out was defiantly worse than the torture that surely awaited him now. But he still couldn’t bring himself to fully regret it.

“Thank you,” Britney said, snapping him back to the present, as she grabbed his wine glass and placed it next to her empty one.

“You’re welcome,” Skylar said. He wasn’t surprised when neither Hannibal or Will said anything about the whole exchange. In fact, they sat perfectly still in their seats, not moving as they continued to watch him. Skylar wondered how Britney didn't notice their hosts’ odd behavior as he took another bite of dessert, not tasting it. Skylar’s gaze was fixed on his plate and only flinched when after a few minutes Britney’s head hit the table, either passed out or dead. His hand that held his fork shook and he gently placed it down on his plate. He reached over to Britney and grabbing her wrist looking for a pulse. He couldn't find one.

“Lucky,” Skylar whispered, not affected at all that Britney was dead because of him. He tossed her hand back to her unmoving body carelessly. He picked up his fork again and took another the last bite of his dessert. He shakily placed his fork down when he heard Hannibal and Will stand up from their seats and prowl towards him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clear_Water: I AM SO SORRY!
> 
> WellExcuseMePrincess: I would like to apologize. I recommended and edit that caused a rewrite of three chapters and the removal of super sexy stuff from this chapter. Please forgive me. 
> 
> Clear_Water: Yeah...I went from 10% smutty to 110% in my first draft of chapter three...
> 
> WellExcuseMePrincess: ....haha, K9...
> 
> Clear_Water: SHUT UP! (>.<) Ignore WellExcuseMePrincess's comment!

 

Skylar wondered if he should just give in to his inevitable capture. Maybe if he just let them do as they pleased they would finish him off quicker. They may even decide to be merciful and make his death painless.

 “ _If you wanted a painless death you would have drank the wine,”_ Skylar reminded himself.

Death wasn’t the only option, he could survive this, he just needed to focus. Actually, first he needed to move, but the two prowling figures slowly closing in around him had him petrified. Skylar didn’t turn his head to see how close they were, he didn’t need too, he could feel them getting closer. With every step, Skylar felt the temperature drop. Skylar noticed he could see his breath in front of him and if he wasn’t so afriad, he would have thought that was odd.

Skylar could sense a hand reaching out for him when the lights suddenly began to flicker. The flashing lights snapped Skylar into action as adrenalin shot through his body and without thinking he dove under that table and rolled to the other side out of reach.

Skylar popped his head out from under the table and looked across to them. Their eyes were trained on him holding such power, and as he stared back he could have sworn their eyes flash with an unnatural light, but there was no time to think on it. He needed to think of his next move. Skylar felt trapped like prey by the two vicious predators. None of them were moving. They just stared at each other, waiting. Skylar wanted to say something but he didn't trust his voice at the moment.  He was still on his knees with both of his hands gripping the edge of the table when he saw Will slowly place a hand on the table and hunch down slightly. _“No fucking way!”_ Skylar thought hysterically, “ _Is he planning to jump across the table!?”_ Realizing that Will’s plan was exactly that as Skylar saw him crouch down and-

“Wait!!”

Silence.

The prolonged silence made Skylar realize that he had actually spoken. Swallowing shakily, he got up but didn't dare look away from the dangerous men, one of whom was still ready to pounce.

“A-Any chance you could at least give me a head start? A minute, it is two against one after all, please?” Skylar spoke hesitantly.

“And why would we do that?” The purr of Hannibal’s accented voice caused Skylar’s breath to hitch.

_“That was a good question…”_

Hannibal looked a bit more composed so Skylar responded, “I-It would be more exciting? Like a hunt?”

“ _Skylar_ ,” Skylar thought when he saw Hannibal give a smile flashing his canines, “ _Shut up!”_

“Your minute,” Hannibal’s eyes never left his, “starts…” He placed his hand onto Will’s nape causing Will to shudder and straighten up from his pouncing stance, “Now.”

Skylar didn’t have to be told twice but he found his legs rooted to the spot. “Fuck.”

“Language.”

“English!” Skylar hissed at Hannibal who narrowed his eyes. Instead of worry about the consequences of his words, Skylar worried about the fact his earlier burst of adrenalin had faded and he was now being paralyzed by fear once again. He needed something to snap his body in gear again. Skylar looked down to see Will’s fork lying on the table. In one swift movement, he pushed himself to grab it and stab it into his hand. The shock of the sudden pain did the trick.

He had forty-three seconds left by the time he tossed the slightly bloody fork on the table, and by the time he made it to the hallway he had thirty-nine. He ran to the front door that leading outside. He opened it, waited a second, and slammed it closed. It was stupid to stay inside the house but it would hopefully give him more time later if they were searching outside for him. He knew he wouldn't get far in the time he had left to get any real help because, frankly, even if he did manage to find someone and ask for help Hannibal could just show up, spin a tale, and have Skylar back in the house in no time. So instead, as quietly as Skylar could he made his way back down the hall. He had ten seconds left but he did not want to take a chance and hid next to a dark wooden hutch that was in the hall underneath a large portrait.

When he heard foot-steps he backed up until he was plastered to wall and held his breath. The hutch was not that wide but since he had a slim built he was hidden pretty well. When he heard the front door open and close he let out the breath he had been holding. Slowly, he peered out from his spot and to his relief, there was no one. Now he had to think fast about what he should do. Closing his eyes and concentrating on the location of where Will and Hannibal were, he found that they were on the street, already two houses down.

Adrenaline was still pumping in his veins as Skylar swiftly made his way to the kitchen. Grabbing a knife, he made his way to the study he had been tricked into by Will. He knew there was a telephone there and he could call for help. Once he made to the study he closed the door and again checked where Hannibal and Will were. To his horror he got an image of them standing at front of the door to the house with Hannibal reaching for the handle. On cue, Skylar heard the front door open. From what he saw in his mind, they both didn’t look too pleased at having been tricked. That is if they even realized that they had been tricked. If they came back and saw the knife missing from the kitchen they most certainly know. He didn’t have much time; he needed to call for help.

Shakily, Skylar walked to the desk where the telephone sat. He reached for it but paused. If he called the police, Hannibal and Will would get caught. Skylar stared at the phone and then at the knife he was holding. Sighing, he knew that he would rather take a chance to escape without having to involve the police, even if his chances of surviving were slim. Running a hand through his hair in frustration, he turned to look for a window he could climb out of and almost didn’t hear the door handle to the study turn. Without a second thought, he dove behind the desk. The sound of two voices drifted toward him but he couldn't make out what they were saying. The voices got louder and silently Skylar crawled underneath the desk, his heart in his throat.

Will’s growling voice reached his ears, “We need to go look for him!” a pause and then with a softer voice, “He knew too much, Hannibal.”

“I understand, however, I doubt he would do anything too foolish,” Hannibal said calmly. Skylar sighed a breath of relief as he realized that they were unaware that he was still in the house.

“Why would you say that?” Will asked.

“The boy, you said, hesitated to come in when he arrived, correct?”

“Yes, he seemed very reluctant to come in, as if…” Will trailed off.

“Exactly.” Hannibal’s voice was now right above the desk, above Skylar, “I believe he knew he was walking into a lion’s den.”

“When I took him here, he didn’t panic like most would have. Instead, he quickly tried to get out of the situation as if he knew I was going to try to kill him. He argued that we shouldn't be late for dessert, since you would consider it rude,” Will murmured, “It’s like he knew how you felt about good manners.”

“Well now,” Hannibal said darkly, “this is an interesting development.”

Will grunted in agreement.

Skylar could hear his heart beating pounding in his ears when there was a stretch of silence. He stopped breathing altogether when Will plopped down in the desk chair and scooted in. There was not a lot of space underneath the desk and fear gripped his heart as Will’s long legs spread on either side of Skylar’s tense frame.

“He could tell that his wine was spiked,” Will commented.

“Yes, the boy is bright,” Hannibal paused, “The relationship he has with the girl is _interesting._ ” Hannibal annunciated interesting darkly causing a shiver to run down Skylar’s now shaking frame.

If Skylar moved an inch or Will closed his legs, it would be the end of him. As much as he was absolutely terrified of getting caught he also felt incredibly embarrassed at the position he was in. He was in between Will’s legs for crying out loud. To make it more mortifying, his face was only a foot and a half away from the man’s crotch. Skylar was still shaking but now he was also blushing madly. He was drawn away from his thoughts as Hannibal spoke again.

“When we find him, we will need to get some answers before we have our fun,” Hannibal purred.

Skylar’s breath hitched and prayed it wasn’t audible. He was assured that he hadn’t been heard when Will didn’t react and focused again on the conversation happening above him.

Will didn’t respond, causing a long uneasy silence to fill the room. Skylar had the urge to shift, having a feeling that Will was having a tense staring contest with Hannibal from how the room’s temperature seemed to drop, he didn’t even realize he stopped breathing till Will spoke, “I will not participate in killing him with you.”

Skylar wanted to sag in relief at hearing those words but he was too close to Will.

“Who said we are going to kill him?” Hannibal’s questioned.

“Wait, what?” Will asked sliding forward putting Skylar a mere foot away from the man’s crotch but it was not the action but the words that he spoke that caused him to freeze. “Hannibal?” confusion was clear in Will’s voice and Skylar was also interested to know what Hannibal was planning to do with him if not to kill him. _Maybe Hannibal will torture me till I lose my mind?_

“I will be honest, Will, the boy has quipped my interest,” Hannibal purred.

_“Shit, shit, shit, shit,”_ Skylar swallowed thickly and gripped the knife closer to his chest, trying to make himself smaller.

“W-what? Hannibal-” Will sounded startled but Hannibal cut him off.

“I am not the only one interested in him, Will, "Hannibal’s voice was low, “Or are you really going to deny yourself this as well?”

“Did you just imply that I-” Will began incredulously, “I have no interest in children,” Will snapped.

Skylar hearing where this conversation had led him too felt a little light headed. He had never fainted before but there was always a first for everything.

“No, I was not implying that…” Hannibal answered slowly, “I was merely talking about keeping the child once we find him. The boy was fully aware his spiked drink would most likely kill the girl. When it did, the boy didn't show an ounce of remorse. He has potential…” Hannibal drifted off.

“Potential? Like Abigail,” Will choked a bit on the girl’s name and Skylar realized that Abigail must have died in this alternate universe as well, “Good luck with that, Hannibal. The boy is nothing like Abigail. He will fight you at every step, hell, the boy caused you to almost lose control!”

“ _Skylar_ ,” Hannibal purred and Skylar felt goosebumps spread across his whole body at hearing his name for the first time since the two men came into the room, “reminds me a lot of you. Not only can he see past our masks but he has an uncanny ability to bring the monsters within us to the surface in a matter of seconds. The poor boy has no idea who he is playing with.”

“Ha!” Will’s laugh was mirthless, “I have a feeling that the boy knows exactly who he is playing with and what he is doing. He was smiling, Hannibal, when I was cornering him in here. The boy is a strange one, one moment I could practically taste fear in the air and then the next I feel as if I am being baited,” Will growled, “He believes he can get away with it…” Will trailed off.

“And he did, didn't he,” Hannibal mused out loud.

“Next time he won’t,” Will said darkly.

Silence reigned before a deep, dark chuckle shattered it. Skylar’s hairs stood on end when Hannibal’s laughter filled the room.

“My good Will, it seems I have underestimated how much the boy had gotten underneath your skin and you wish to not kill him?”

“No…your idea is starting to have an appeal. He is like a stray dog who needs some discipline. The boy causes me to lose my composure like no one else,” Will muttered a bit bothered by his reactions around the boy, “The boy, Hannibal, won’t fall for your mind games. He just seems to _know_ too much about you, us, to fall for them.”

“That is why we need to find him quickly and get some answers on how he knows so much,” Hannibal sighed, “So… how did he get away from you?”

“Don't look so amused,” Will huffed, “I was kicked in a very distasteful place.”

“I am looking forward to teaching him some manners…” Hannibal’s voice held mirth in it and Skylar flinched and thanked the small miracle that he hadn’t bumped into one of Will’s legs.

“I can’t believe we are talking about kidnapping,” Will groaned.

“We are not kidnapping just any child, Will, we are kidnapping Skylar, a bright, beautiful child who has quipped not just my interest but yours as well.”

“A part of me hopes that we don’t find the boy,” Will muttered defeated.

“And the bigger part of you?” Hannibal asked amusedly.

Will sighed loudly, “The bigger part of me wants nothing more than to hunt the boy down and then watch as we slowly mold him into…”

“Into our son,” Hannibal finished helpfully but an uncomfortable silence fell after Hannibal said those words. Skylar squeezed his eyes shut to see what expressions Will and Hannibal had. He vaguely wondering why Will didn’t finish it since it seemed obvious that they planned to make him part of the family like Abigail had been. He received an image of Will looking confused, incredulous and downright bewildered that he didn't know how to finish the sentence. The next image was Hannibal with a carefully blank mask firmly in place causing Skylar to worry.

_“Why was Will confused about what role they want me to play in their twisted murder family? And why was Hannibal acting so closed off about the matter?”_ Skylar now had more questions than answers. He closed his eyes, trying to organize his thoughts, but when he opened his eyes his gaze met Will’s crotch which was sporting an impressive boner which was straining against the fabric of his pants. The shock of the sight caused Skylar to rear back only to hit one of Will’s legs.

In a split second, Will had lurched back away from the desk. It seemed like the world was moving in slow motion as Skylar saw Hannibal come into view and crouched to meet the eyes of a trembling boy.

“Well, look what we have here.” Hannibal said softly staring at Skylar with hunger, “Not so smart to hide under a desk, my sweet boy.” Hannibal cooed gently, reaching for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO COMMENT, I LOVE READING THEM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS PROMISED, UPDATED THE DAY AFTER I POSTED CHAPTER 3!!! (>.<)/

 

 

“Well, look what we have here.” Hannibal said softly staring at Skylar with hunger, “Not so smart to hide under a desk, my sweet boy.” Hannibal cooed gently, reaching for him.

Skylar swung the knife, slashing at Hannibal, not close enough to cut him, just to keep him away. “Smart enough to trick you two into believing I had run outside.” Skylar gritted out of his bared teeth. He tried to look threatening but he could feel his hand holding the knife shake. Hannibal blinked before a cruel smile appeared on his face.

“Indeed, you had plenty of time to call the police, they should be here soon I expect.” Hannibal sighed, but something in Skylar’s eyes must have given him away because Hannibal’s embrowns rose as he studied Skylar’s face, “Ahh. You didn't call the police.”

Skylar flinched at the remark, breaking eye contact and confirming the man’s suspicions. The moment Skylar looked away Hannibal reached out and grasped Skylar’s wrist which held the knife. Hannibal roughly pulled him out from under the desk and the momentum caused Skylar to trip and fall into Hannibal, knocking them both to the ground. Skylar now laid between Hannibal’s long legs with one hand on the floor next to the man’s hip while the other hand was still firmly held by Hannibal.

Hannibal twisted his wrist and the sound of it being dislocated echoed in the large room, followed shortly by Skylar’s shout of pain. The knife he had been holding was now lying on the ground next to Hannibal, but all Skylar could focus on was the pain that persisted because Hannibal was not letting up the pressure on his wrist. Skylar hung his head in pain but also so he wouldn't have to look at both men whose gazes he could feel boring into him. He was shaking when Hannibal added more pressure to his wrist, pulling a whimper out of him. He clenched his teeth and cursed under his breath for getting himself into this situation.

“We really should do something about that mouth of yours,” Hannibal purred into his ear and Skylar snapped his head up and looked at Hannibal with wide eyes.

“That’s a good look…” Hannibal hummed, his eyes flashed red causing Skylar’s breath to catch in his throat. _That_  wasn’t normal.

Skylar started to try and get away. He knew it was a lost cause but it didn’t stop him from trying until he felt another presence behind him and all of his struggling came to an abrupt stop. He felt a chest press against his back and he started to panic as he realized he didn't have any more room to struggle. Normally Skylar would have had some choice words to say about the lack of personal space, but here Skylar could barely speak. He felt his throat drying up and breathing became more labored.

“Shhhh, breath.” Hannibal’s voice was soft and smooth yet it only added to Skylar’s panic. His breathing started to become erratic when he looked up at Hannibal only to watch in horror as the man’s eyes where fully engulf in a hellish red hue. Skylar shook his head in disbelief for what he was seeing couldn’t possibly be real. Then all of a sudden he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as he felt a warm breath from behind ghost over his left ear. The close proximity caused Skylar to start hyperventilating as the room was starting to spin. How foolish of him to think that he could get out of this house unscathed, he had been doomed from the moment he’d entered.

“We have some questions and I strongly suggest that you answer them honestly.” Will’s voice was dark, dangerous.

Skylar squeezed his eyes shut to try and focus his befuddled his thoughts. The moment he did an image suddenly popped into his head. His eyelids flew open as a shocked gasp left his lips.

“St… st... stags… fucking hell...stags”, Skylar barely forced out in a whisper between labored breaths, and that moment the two dangerous men stilled.

Skylar stomach filled with dread as the lights in the room began to darken. “I…” Skylar began but the unnatural chill that filled the room caused his voice to fail him. He waited for something to happen, frozen between the two men, no, raven stags, or rather, Wendigos.

What luck that Skylar had ended up in a dimension where dark creatures existed that could mask themselves as human. Skylar felt like discovering this had just snatched away his chance of surviving this nightmare.

Skylar felt a hand wrap around his neck, cutting off his airway. He didn’t struggle against Will’s hold, there was no point. He was caged between two wendigoes. He had no chance of winning. He was slightly surprised that Will was the one to kill him since the man had said he wouldn’t but now with the new information, everything must have changed.

Skylar’s eyes burned but before he closed them he met Hannibal’s softly glowing red eyes one last time. Tears slipped down his cheeks as Skylar moved his free hand to grasp Hannibal’s suit. His instincts were telling him to struggle and claw at Will’s hand but he wouldn’t let himself. He wouldn’t struggle. Instead, Skylar forced himself to grasp Hannibal’s suit harder, to fight down his instincts. Skylar was slowly slipping, he could feel his body start to become heavy and his last comprehensive thought was that at least he died at the hands of his favorite, apparently real, killers.

 

…-~-..~-.-~-.-~..-~-…

 

“Well,” Hannibal began, “This was highly unexpected but definitely a pleasant surprise.” Hannibal looked down at the small boy that was sprawled on top of him passed out.

“Oh god,” Will’s eyes were wide, “I just choked a child.”

“He is a teenager, Will, even though he may not look it,” Hannibal caught Will’s dark gaze, “And, it appears you enjoyed it.” Hannibal murmured softly causing Will to flinch.

“I,” Will stared at his hands that were twitching, itching to wrap around Skylar’s smooth throat again. Shame and guilt slammed into him, he had never felt the urge to strangle his daughter, Abigail, before so why would it be different with his future son? Will swallowed thickly as he stared at the unconscious boy in Hannibal’s lap.

“The boy didn’t call the police,” Hannibal whispered softly and ran his hand through the child’s hair, which was as soft as it looked, “I wonder why…”

“H-He also knew about our other forms,” Will said shakily, eyes darting from his hands to the boy in Hannibal’s lap.

Hannibal slowly shifted and a soft groan escaped which would have been inaudible if Will wasn’t a mere foot away.

“Are you alright,” Will tore his eyes away from the boy to look at Hannibal. What he saw stunned him. “Your eyes, they are…” Hannibal’s eyes were a glowing the brilliant shade of red from his stag form.

“It appears that my creature's side has taken a liking to the boy, maybe too much,” Hannibal stated carefully veiling his voice in a neutral tone.

Will narrowed his eyes, he wanted to remind Hannibal that the boy was just that, a boy, a child, but the feeling from what he himself had just done to the minor reminded him that he had no room to talk. Will swallowed hard. His fingers twitched as he felt his inner beast come to the surface making Will struggle to keep his urges down.

“Will,” Hannibal’s voice broke the silence causing Will to jump slightly, “No need to feel ashamed and guilty. I do not fully understand why my creature's side is acting like this, after all, I already have a mate,” Hannibal’s eyes bored into Will causing him to flush and look away. Hannibal slowly rose and carried Skylar over to the couch in the study, “I am going to go and clean up the mess in the dining room. Stay and watch over the boy, Will. I will be back shortly.”

Will just sat silently watching Skylar lay across the couch. The only sounds were of the boys breathing and of Hannibal moving things around in the room down the hall.

Hannibal came back an hour and a half later with a bottle of wine.

“I may need something stronger, Hannibal,” Will said rubbing his face with his hands roughly.

“Scotch, bourbon, or whiskey?”

“Everything,” Hannibal didn’t question it as he went to the cabinet where he stored his hard liquor.

The rest of the night was spent in silence as both males were deep in their thoughts about what had happened that evening. The sun had even risen an hour ago but both males stayed in their chairs that faced the unlit fireplace until a groan from the couch drew them back to the present.

 

 

…-~-..~-.-~-.-~..-~-…

 

Skylar groaned as he rolled over onto his back. He was lying on what he guessed was a couch. He must have fallen asleep at the FBI headquarters again. He heard two muffled voices arguing and he sighed. It must have been Jason and Sam. Those two really needed to get stop pulling each other’s metaphorical pig tales.

Without opening his eyes, he spoke, “Jason, Sam, quiet down or I will tell the director that you guys are slacking off. Don’t think I will help you with your cases either.” Skylar’s voice came out rough and he winced at how sore his throat was. “Ugh, I really need to stop sleeping on the couch.” Skylar curled up, burying his head into the leather.

There was silence and Skylar sighed with relief but then suddenly he recalled his dream. He cursed as he rolled onto his back and put an arm over his eyes, “Guys, I had the craziest dream last night and I know you hate listening to them but this one was amazing! I had dinner with Hannibal bloody Lecter and Will Graham but it turned out I was in an alternate universe because Will had apparently accepted his darker urges. Fucking hell, Will may be adorable in the show but in the dream he was sexy!”

Skylar shook his head and he was surprised he didn't hear either Jason or Sam trying to shut him up, their mistake, grinning he continued, “Hannibal was smoking hot, no surprise there but in this alternate universe he was actually a raven stag and not just in Will’s imagination! I watched it with my own eyes and when his eyes bled into these beautiful glowing red orbs…Britney died… I may have been the cause of it. It seemed so real. I obviously got killed and woke up…Will…” Skylar started to remember more and more of the dream and trailed off. There was a pause and silence filled the room which he now realized was a bit strange. The FBI was usually bustling by the time Jason and Sam arrived.

“Will,” Skylar started again but now in a whisper as he raised his shaking hand that wasn’t covering his eyes to his sore throat, “He…strangled me, he…” Skylar touched his throat and winced in pain, it was bruised. He let his hand fall back onto the leather couch. “Fuck.”

“Language.” A deep voice spoke right above him and Skylar flinched at the unmistakable voice of Hannibal Lecter.

“English,” Skylar replied weakly but didn't do anything else. He laid there praying to all the gods he never believed in that he was still stuck in a dream, or more accurately, a nightmare. He gritted his teeth when he felt a large hand wrap around his abused throat and squeeze in warning.

“We have some questions and once they are answered we will have to do something about that mouth of yours.” Hannibal’s voice promised dark intentions. Skylar tried to keep down the sudden rush of heat to his cheeks but from two sets of deep chuckles, which sent shivers down his spine, he knew he had failed.

Skylar felt a hand wrap around his wrist and an unexpected sharp pain shot through his body causing him to gasp. “ _How did I not notice my dislocated wrist when I woke up?”_ Skylar thought incredulously. Even as he felt more pressure being applied to his wrist, trying to get him to acknowledge the presence grasping him, but he kept his eyes closed. He couldn’t look at them after everything he had just said. A quick strong pull on his arm forced him into a sitting position. The abrupt movement caused Skylar’s eyes to fly open.

Skylar had to blink a couple of times, adjusting to the light coming from large windows _. It seemed he was still in the study._ His observation and inspection of the room was cut short as his chin was forcibly turned so his eyes met Hannibal’s glowing red ones. Skylar swallowed but didn’t try to turn away.

“Tell us what we want to know and maybe your punishment will be lessened,” Hannibal uttered quietly and Skylar blinked in confusion.

“Punished?” Skylar repeated, “Why am I being punished? I haven’t done anything to warrant being punished for,” Skylar voice was equally as quiet but sounded weak compared to Hannibal’s stern tone.

“Cursing as well as telling us lies-” Hannibal began to say but Skylar cut him off.

“But I haven’t lied!” Skylar cried out, “I just didn’t tell you the whole truth!”

Skylar suddenly felt very cold and paled when he felt a presence behind him.

“Interrupting people is quite rude,” Will said dangerously.

“Accusing someone of lying is also quite rude-”

Skylar hissed in pain as a hand gripped his locks tightly and jerking his head back violently.  Skylar had been trying to keep his tears from falling, but the jolt made him squeeze his eyes shut and he felt them spill and travel down his cheeks. He really needed to stop talking.  He was at the mercy of two very dangerous men, or rather creatures, and he figured it was probably best not to antagonize them any further than he already had.

“I recommend you keep your mouth shut unless we ask you a question,” Skylar could hear Will voice right next to his ear. Skylar just kept his mouth and eyes shut and nodded in response. He felt the hand in his hair tighten its grip and pull his head back further, exposing his neck.

The angle brought fresh tears and Skylar blinked rapidly trying to dispense them so he could see clearly. His back was arched and his head was turned to the side. He knew he was in between both men, Will behind him, holding his hair in a fist, while Hannibal sat somewhere in the front, but he couldn’t see either of them in his current position. He could, however, feel them staring at them. Their presents loomed over him daring him disobey.

“Good boy.” Hannibal purred causing Skylar to flush and his breath to hitch when he heard Will growl. He was startled when his hair was abruptly let go of and instead his hips were grasped and, without warning, placed into Will’s lap. He could feel his cheeks burn as he tied to move but stopped when something hard pressed against his ass.

“Please tell me that is your gun,” Skylar pleaded as he shifted to get away but froze when he heard Will groan.

“Fuck,” the curse seemed to slip out unintentionally from Will’s lips as he tightened his grip on Skylar’s hips.

“Language,” Skylar said mockingly, glancing at Hannibal briefly but whimpered when he felt Will’s cock grow underneath him.

Skylar suddenly felt too hot. He instinctually moved to take off his jacket but noticed that his suit jacket and shoes had been removed. Then a shockingly cold hand cupped his cheek, startling him. He looked up from where he had dropped his head to lock eyes with Hannibal. Skylar could easily see the hunger in his eyes and he swallowed only to pale when Hannibal followed the bob of his adams' apple. Something dark flashed across Hannibal’s eyes and Skylar tensed.

“I don’t taste g-good,” Skylar stuttered out looking at Hannibal with large eyes.

“I shall be a judge of that,” Hannibal purred, flashing his inhumanly sharp canines.

Skylar shook his head as he tried to put some space between him and Hannibal who simply leaned closer as a result. Skylar soon found himself press back against Will’s chest and his ass pressed firmly on to Will’s hard on.

 A warning growl in his ear was followed by teeth grazing the conjunction between his shoulder and neck and the feeling of warm breath against his throat. There was a split second where no one moved as if time had frozen. Then suddenly, Skylar felt Will’s, surprisingly, razor-sharp teeth sink into his flesh, right through his thin turtle neck, at the same time that Hannibal sank his teeth into his throat. The scream that escaped Skylar was deafening but neither man let go. A sob escaped Skylar but to his disbelief, he also felt his dick twitch.

Tears were running down his flushed cheeks when Will and Hannibal drew back. Skylar could feel blood running down his shoulder and neck and shuddered before going lax. He collapsed back against Will’s chest, breathing hard, he looked out of the large window with dazed eyes.

“I-I thought I was supposed to answer some questions before being punished,” Skylar said weakly.

“I wonder,” Hannibal began, “If it can be called a punishment if you enjoyed it.”

Skylar whipped his head toward Hannibal and quickly regretted it when seared pain from the bites made him speechless for a second before glaring at Hannibal, “I did not,” Skylar began but choked as a hand cupped his half hard dick.

“Liar,” Both Hannibal and Will hissed in each ear and Skylar shook. The hand gripping his dick through the pants squeezed.

“S-stop! P-please,” Skylar begged, gasping, “Don’t y-you have questions, I-I have answers! And I thought you wanted me as a son!”

This caused Will to freeze.

“We might have said that yes,” Hannibal murmured looking past Skylar to Will, “But it seems that our creatures do not agree with our decision. I’ve learned, over the years, to listen to my creature.”

“This is wrong,” Skylar choked out, trying to get out of the precarious situation but Hannibal’s next comment caused him to blush furiously and hung his head in shame.

“Why are you trying to be so righteous, I can sense that you want us to mate with you,” Hannibal purred.

Skylar blushed furiously and stayed silent. Will inhaled sharply behind him when he didn’t deny it.

The grin that stretched across Hannibal’s face, caused Skylar to shift slightly in Will’s lap but quickly halted his movement when he felt the man’s cock twitch.

Hannibal moved closer, hand reaching toward Skylar when a phone rang.

 Once, twice, and then three times before going dead. No one moved, all holding their breaths and when the phone began to ring again, Hannibal moved. Skylar watched Hannibal get up and walk over to the office phone. The feeling of solace Skylar felt was short lived as Will chuckled right into his ear.

“Don’t look so relieved, when he is done with the call, we will be resuming right where we had left off,” Will whispered darkly and bit Skylar’s ear causing Skylar to whine.

Hannibal shot them a look, telling them to stay quiet. Skylar opened his mouth to scream, but before he could a hand was slapped over his mouth.

“Really, now you are just asking for it,” Will snarled and the fear that had disappeared at some point slammed into Skylar, causing his heart to skip a beat. Skylar breathing became irregular and Will moved his hand away slightly before slipping two fingers into Skylar’s slightly parted mouth.

“Bite me and you’ll wish-” Will started but cut off by his own scream as Skylar bite down on his fingers. Before Skylar could even process what was happening, he was turned around and pushed down into the couch directly followed by a loud smack that echoed throughout the room. Skylar’s head jerked to the side with the intensity of the slap. His cheek stung from the impact. Skylar was stunned. He couldn’t move. He just lay there shaking, staring off into space.

Skylar heard Hannibal apologize for the noise, saying something about a dog misbehaving but the voice sounded so far away, muddled. His heart ached, more than the bites he had received. His eyes burned, and he felt them overflow and spill on their own, silently. Skylar laid on the couch, hearing voices speak but he couldn’t make out any words, his mind was oddly silent too and he felt his body stop shaking as his limbs became heavy.

 

…-~-..~-.-~-.-~..-~-…

 

Hannibal was speaking to Jack Crawford when he saw Will lose control and slap Skylar. The boy started to shake before going completely slack, staring out at Hannibal but there was no light in the child’s eyes. If it weren’t for the rise and fall of the boy's chest, it would have looked like he had died right then and there.

“Is everything alright?” Crawford’s voice brought Hannibal’s attention back to the call.

“Yes, Will was just bitten by a new stray we had found yesterday,” Hannibal spoke but kept his eyes on Will who had frozen when Skylar went completely silent and lax. “I should see to his bite; I will see you in ten,” Hannibal didn't wait for a reply as he hung up. He calmly strode over to Will and Skylar who seemed to not notice his presence.

“Congratulations, Will, you broke him,” Hannibal spoke indifferently. Will looked up at Hannibal with cold eyes.

“Don’t pretend you don’t care. You know I can see right through your masks.”

Hannibal just gave him a blank stare as they both turned to look at the boy who was looking unseeingly into space. The boy didn't look seventeen, he looked much younger.

Will could feel the creature and human clashing within him as he gazed at the boy. One moment he was disgusted by his thoughts and actions but in the next moment, he had no remorse. He felt like a predator finding his perfect pray to play with and to do with as he pleased. He felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Swallowing, Will gently brushed his fingers over the spot he had bitten Skylar, “I want to hurt him but protect him as well. I am so confused about what I want, Hannibal. The boy brings out the worst in me so easily…”

Hannibal’s hand reached and touched the bite he made on the boy, “I have to confess, that I too, seem to lose my control when he tries to fight.”

“I like it when he struggles,” Will said so quietly Hannibal had to lean towards Will to catch it. “He does too… I saw it in his eyes, Hannibal. We both saw how he reacted to being bitten.”

Hannibal closed his eyes and willed his growing erection to go down before opening his eyes to look at Will, “Jack Crawford is going to be here any minute,” Will’s eyes widened, “There is a new case and he wants our help.”

Hannibal moved to a wardrobe were and pulled out a large medical kit. “I will tell Jack that you are busy. Here,” Hannibal removed hydroperoxide and bandages and handed them to Will, “I have to be downstairs to await Crawford’s arrival but I assume you know what to do with the boy when he comes back to himself?” Hannibal asked as he made his way to the door but before he left he glanced back at Will who was staring at the boy with a conflicted look.

 

…-~-..~-.-~-.-~..-~-…

 

Skylar slowly came back to himself and when he did, he felt fingers gently stroking the side of his neck where Will had bitten him. Blinking a couple of times, he found himself cradled in Will’s lap with his head resting against Will’s chest. Skylar’s turtleneck was gone but he felt bandages and realized that one of them had cleaned him up.

“I’m sorry,” Skylar broke the peace after he gained enough courage to do so.

Will startled and stopped the soothing strokes. There was a couple of beats of silence before Will resumed touching his neck. “No…, I shouldn’t have lost control like that.”

Skylar wanted to shake his head but didn’t want Will to stop the gentle comforting caresses, “Why not?” Skylar said, lifting his hand to his heart, vaguely noticing that it was wrapped, “I disobeyed you and you punished me for my disobedience, it is as simple as that. Though I didn't expect my mind to go blank… It was pleasant not to think for a change,” Skylar nestled closer to Will who had stilled, “I want to go back to that peaceful quiet again,” Skylar giggled realizing something, “You two are horrible at punishments if I am getting off on them and asking for more-” Skylar squeaked when one of Will’s hands gripped his inner thigh, surprisingly sharp nails biting into his skin through the fabric.

“Child,” Will’s voice was deadly calm causing a shiver to run down Skylar’s spine, “Keep talking if you wish to be taken here and now.”

“On top of being a serial killer and a cannibal, you wish to be a pedophile as well?” Skylar asked innocently but gulped when he saw Will’s eyes flash an inhumanly electric blue-green color. _Right_ , Will and Hannibal weren’t just cannibalistic killers, they were supernatural creatures as well.

Skylar vaguely wondered where Hannibal causing an image of the man in his kitchen talking with Alana and Jack to appear in his mind. Skylar gasped in shock. Jack and Alana were in the house! Apparently they were in this alternate universe as well. He looked into Will’s beautiful smothering eyes and made a calculated choice for his survival, “Sorry.”

“What-,” Will went lax when Skylar hit his brachial nerve. Though Skylar was easily overpowered when it was two against one he was not helpless. He had learned the brachial stun on his own and here it gave him just enough time to make his escape from the study. He heard a body slam into the door just as he slapped it shut. Skylar flew down the hall and whirled around to see where Will was and found the man standing outside the studies doors, staring at him with eyes that promised pain.

Skylar’s legs went weak and his face burned as Will gave a low inhuman growl, shedding his human persona but still wearing the human skin. He grinned at the beast taunting him by curling a finger, “Catch me if you can, stag,” before turning and running to the living room where he heard voices.

When he burst into the room, he didn’t meet anyone’s gaze as he let out a breathless laugh and jumped onto a couch, flying over it. Skylar popped his head out from over it and giggled madly. He proceeded to burst into laughter when he saw Will striding into the room calmly. He felt eyes on him but decided to ignore them for the time being because this was probably the only time he would be able to taunt both Will and Hannibal without being killed outright.

“W-Will,” Skylar began wiping tears of mirth from his eyes, “I think you’re getting old,” Skylar grinned when Will didn’t react, this only spurred him on, “and I thought Hannibal was slow. You weren’t even close to getting me, better luck next time,” Skylar smirks and goes for the kill, “ _Daddy.”_

“ _What!?!_ ” a voice screeched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE COMMENT!!! ❤️


End file.
